The new Hounds of Justice
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Summary: Seth Rollins has decided he has had enough of the Authority and he misses his old friends in the Shield and the cheers and the support of the crowd so with help from a Diva they reform the Shield and take out the Authority. Rated M just to cover myself if anything happens
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Wrestlers who appear in this story they are the property of WWE I'm just borrowing them for this story.**

**Summary: Seth Rollins has decided he has had enough of the Authority and he misses his old friends in the Shield and the cheers and the support of the crowd so with help from a Diva they reform the Shield and take out the Authority.**

**The new Hounds of Justice**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

**Chapter1**

It was a week before Survivor Series and Team Authority would be facing Team Cena and if Team Cena was victorious then the Authority was out of business. Triple H had called both teams to the Authorities office on Raw so he could go over some details with the two teams about what would happen in the match.

"Here's the deal Team Authority is going to win the match and then the 5 of you will be written off screen for a few months only to return as entrants in the Rumble Match and stop any Authority member from winning a match that night" said Triple H.

Everyone nodded their agreement to the way the story was going well almost everybody Seth Rollins wasn't too happy with it, he felt that ever since he joined the Authority they had broken the promises that Triple H had made to him, sure they had let him win Money in the Bank but he could never cash it in since Brock Lesner hardly ever showed up and he knew inside that if he had still been with the shield the outcome would have been the same at Money in the Bank.

Seth decided he needed time to think so he began walking around the back stage area until he found a quiet area and climbed up a few boxes so he was sure he was away from everyone and went through the events that had happened since he had turned heel on Dean and Roman, he had lost almost all of his friends he missed the cheers that the Shield got from the crowd after they turned face, strangely he missed the Shield but most importantly he missed her the one girl who had understood him, they had been friends in FCW and briefly in NXT but when he turned heel not long after she came to the main roster she had only said 8 words to him and that had been months ago, but those words were still clear in his head they were 'Come and find me when you want out'

**The new Hounds of Justice**

About 20 minutes later Seth was still sitting in his little hiding spot and had finally noticed there was a TV monitor not far away he saw a beat down in the ring with Nikki and Brie beating up AJ who was one of Nikki's opponents at Survivor Series.

'This is what the Shield was supposed to stop but it just seems to have gotten worse, nobody is willing to stand up to the Authority, that needs to change' thought Seth, then he heard her Music.

'Stars in the Night' played out as Paige ran to the ring and attacked both Nikki and Brie and hit them both with a Ram-Paige before grabbing a mic.

"This is the only warning I am giving you both I'm coming for the belt at Survivor Series and to get my 3rd title reign so I can bring some order to the divas division" said Paige and she left the ring and headed back up the entrance way.

"That's it I know what I need to do" said Seth to himself as he climbed down from his secret location and began walking round the back stage with a purpose as if he was looking for someone.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

As he was walking round he heard an argument and spotted the Bella's had cornered Paige so he decided to hang back and see how Paige handled it seeing as he knew from personal experience she was more than capable of dealing with the likes of the Bella's, Paige locked eyes with Seth and smirked as she made light work of the Bella's taking them both down and this time they were in no condition to get back up.

"So you just gunna send more diva's at me seeing as I am standing against the Authority, which should be your job" said Paige.

"No I'm not I don't even know what that was about" said Seth before adding "nice job in the ring"

"So are you gunna try your luck next?"

"No I'm not, and I know it should be my job"

"Are you back?"

"Not yet but I'm thinking about it, things have gone downhill since I won this" said Seth indicating to his briefcase.

"Have you spoken to them?"

"No I haven't seen either of them yet"

"What's wrong you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders?"

"Is a week enough time to get them to forgive me?" asked Seth.

"I guess it depends on how sincere they think you are do you want me to come with you?" asked Paige.

"Yes please Paige if they see that you and I are talking again maybe they will see that I am trying to turn over a new leaf"

**The new Hounds of Justice**

The two of them walk around the arena looking for the last two people Seth would normally want to see.

"Look what the cat dragged in" said Dean Ambrose.

"I'm sure they have a reason for coming" said Roman Reigns.

"So what do you want traitor?" asked Dean.

"I want to apologise for what I did when I turned on you both" said Seth.

Dean started laughing until Roman stopped him and said "I think he's serious this time"

"Really?" asked Dean.

"Yeah Paige is with him and she's not with them" said Roman.

"Ok so what do you want Seth"

"Uhm I want to come back to the Shield" said Seth.

"Why aren't you his golden boy anymore?" asked Dean

"I'll tell you the truth I miss the cheers of the fans and I also feel used by the Authority"

"We told you that would happen" said Roman.

"I know and the latest thing Triple H wants to do is too much"

"What is it?"

"At Survivor Series he wants Team Authority to win so he can get Team Cena out of action and bring them back for the Rumble"

"That is ridicules this place can't lose 5 of its top face's" said Roman.

"I know but I can't do anything myself to make it change" said Seth.

"So what is your plan?" asked Paige letting them know she wanted in.

"We need Triple H to be on Team Authority" said Seth.

"How?" asked Roman.

"We need to take out a member of Team Authority, then I'll talk Triple H into joining Team Authority"

"Ok so who do we take out?" asked Dean.

"If Luke Harper gets taken out then Erik Rowan might also leave freeing a space on Team Cena" said Seth.

"Which would mean space for me to return" said Roman.

"Right because I have a match with Bray that night" said Dean.

The four of them continued to make their plans until Seth's mobile rang.

"I have to go Hunters looking for me" said Seth.

"Right you head off Paige can stay here and we will talk strategy and she can let you know what we will do later since officially you to are friends so she can get closer to you than either Roman or I" said Dean

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Seth found Triple H sitting in his office.

"Seth where did you go?" asked Hunter.

"I just needed some time to myself" replied Seth.

Nikki came barging in the door and started shouting about Paige.

"Nikki calm down I saw what Paige did but I can't do anything about it she earned her spot in the triple threat match" said Triple H.

"Either you punish her or I will find someone else to do it, if I didn't know better I'd say she is trying to act like a divas version of the shield" said Nikki.

"You didn't help yourself after attacking AJ after the match"

"She will pay" said Nikki as she slammed the door shut as she left.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Later that night Paige was walking towards the garage to head off to the hotel when she was stopped by Luke Harper, Brie and Nikki standing in her way.

"What do you want?" said Paige.

"Luke here is going to help me get revenge on you for that attack earlier" said Nikki.

"You do know if he touches me he will lose his Title Shot on Smack Down"

Luke grabbed Paige by her hair and was about to hit her until Dean Ambrose turned up and attacked Luke who let go of Paige. Dean had Luke on the ground and looked up to see if Paige was ok and she was standing there with a smirk on her face and Roman was standing beside her.

"Triple time" said Dean.

Paige and Roman nodded and Roman got in front of Luke Harper while Dean and Paige between them just managed to lift Luke into position and Roman finished it off with the Power Bomb. Seth had also been in position to capture the required footage of Paige getting confronted by The Bella's and Luke and to catch Dean saving her but he cut the camera before the rest of the beat down.

The four of them made sure no one was around before Roman, Dean and Seth touched fists and nodded to Paige who joined in and added her fist. Seth again used his camera to catch the fourth fist joining for their new entrance video, before three of them left the garage and headed back to the hotel and Seth went back in so he could be there when the Authority left the building.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Ten minutes had passed and the Authority were heading out to the Garage to head to the hotel and that is when Seth pretended to find Luke Harper who was still out cold after the beat down 10 minutes ago.

"Nikki go get the doc" said Triple H as he started to check on Luke and Seth offered his jacket to go under Luke's head.

The doc and Nikki returned and he checked over Luke and said he needed to go to the hospital.

The Ambulance arrived and Luke was sent to the hospital.

"Ok did any of you see what happened to Luke Harper?" asked Triple H once the Authority reached the hotel.

"Dean Ambrose attacked him" said Nikki.

"Nikki please tell me you did not try to get Luke to attack Paige?" asked Triple H.

Nikki didn't say anything which was as good as a confession in the Eyes of Triple H and Stephanie.

"Nikki this is why sometimes I think the other Divas are right you are not yet ready to be Divas Champion" said Stephanie.

"But Paige attacked me twice there was the attack in the ring and again back stage"

"Nikki you had Brie with you both times and Paige took both of you down that shows you need to get better not complain"

"What do we do about Dean and Survivor Series?" asked Stephanie.

"Bray will get to name any stipulation he wants for their match, and as for the Survivor Series I will replace Luke on the team and we will need to take out Erik Rowan from Team Cena we are guaranteed the win anyway since we have a member of Team Cena in our control" said Triple H.

"We will strike on Smack Down leaving John not much time to get a replacement" said Seth.

"Right so now let's go to our own rooms and get ready for Smack Down" said Triple H.

**A/N thanks for reading the 1****st**** chapter please let me know what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Wrestlers who appear in this story they are the property of WWE I'm just borrowing them for this story.**

**Summary: Seth Rollins has decided he has had enough of the Authority and he misses his old friends in the Shield and the cheers and the support of the crowd so with help from a Diva they reform the Shield and take out the Authority.**

**AN1: thanks to Vbajor, Blackfire Warrior of the Sky, Esha Napoleon, dark ben and DragonKing19 for their reviews to the First Chapter.**

**The new Hounds of Justice**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning at the hotel Seth had woke up early and went to the gym to get in a work out before heading off to where Smack Down was being hosted as he entered the Gym he saw that Paige was in there on one of the Tread mills.

"Hey Paige" said Seth.

"Hey did the plan work is Triple H on Team Authority?" asked Paige.

"Yeah he is but there is something else"

"What is it?"

"Hunter said they have a member of Team Cena under their control"

"Who is it?"

"I don't know but I think he has something else planed as well after all he is called The Game"

"Do you think he will have Nikki at ringside?"

"Maybe and use her to distract John"

"Well I might just have to offer my services to Cena if Nikki does show up"

"Also Hunter is planning to attack Rowan on Smack down"

"Well that helps our plan and it also means we can keep Roman a surprise until the match"

The two of them finished their work outs on the Tread mills and went to the weight room.

"Can you spot for me and I'll do the same for you?" asked Seth.

"Sure Seth what are friends for" said Paige as she smiled at him.

Seth began his weight work out as Paige just watched to make sure everything was right and after half an hour they swapped over and took some of the weights off so that Paige could use it.

While Seth was helping Paige set the weights up for her session they both noticed Triple H had come into the Gym to do a morning workout.

"You two are up early" said Triple H.

"Yeah by the time I got here Paige was already on one of the Tread mills so I joined her then she spotted for me while I was using the weights and I'm going to do the same for her"

"Hey Seth after I've done with the weights do you fancy a bit of sparing?" asked Paige, ever since FCW they had spared with each other.

"Sure it's been a while and I want to see if you can get that Submission hold on me" said Seth making Triple H spit out the swig of water he had just taken.

"Remember Rollins I have been trained to do this since I was 13" said Paige.

"Yeah I know but it has never helped before" said Seth.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Half an hour later Paige's weight workout was over and she and Seth had got in the ring and were stretching ready to spar.

Triple H was at ringside side and just watched them as Paige would always find a way to counter what Seth tried and he would do the same and it became obvious that they both knew the others moves and soon called a tie so they could move on Seth wanted to try a new Submission move out and asked Paige if she would mind, and the reply was a yes as long as he would willingly let her put him in her submission hold.

By now the Gym had got busy and the ring was surrounded by half the roster watching and Triple H had got in the ring to act as a Ref in case Paige or Seth submitted when they were in the holds as Seth went first and hooked in the Dragon Sleeper and then pulled Paige down before locking his legs around her stomach so there was no escape. The First thing Paige tried was to roll Seth on to his back and pin his shoulders but even though she could get close the way Seth had the Dragon Sleeper locked in made it impossible to pin his shoulders, Paige could feel the hold starting to take effect and she was running out of ideas on how to get out of it when she realised she only had one chance Seth was still on his back which meant Paige didn't have to exert the effort getting back to this position she got to her feet and made it look like she was going for the pin attempt again but instead used all her strength and to everyone's surprise managed to lift Seth off the mat and make it to the ropes causing Triple H to get Seth to break the hold.

Nikki had saw the strength in Paige and turned to her sister.

"Oh Shit what have I gotten myself into with a diva that can do that to a male superstar" said Nikki.

"No idea sis but let's see if we can learn a counter to the PTO from Seth" said Brie.

"Right then I can use it if I get locked in it at Survivor Series" said Nikki.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

A few minutes had passed to allow Paige to recover Seth laid on his back in the ring as Paige set up the PTO and then once she had grabbed his arms she pulled him back holding Seth in the air. Seth soon realised that he was in trouble and started to try a free an arm to try and escape but that didn't work and now Seth was starting to realise why this was a dangerous submission move and now with everyone looking on he realised for the first time he might have to tap out, there was one more idea in Seth's head for how to escape and he decided to try it, using all the power he could muster through his legs he tried to move the standing foot that Paige had his legs rapped in front of. He could feel the leg starting to move then he noticed Nikki was taking notes on what Seth did to try and escape and he knew that if he could get out that Nikki would then have a defence to the move so just as he felt Paige's leg close to giving out he tapped. Nikki turned away in frustration knowing that if she was locked in the move on Sunday she would lose as did AJ who had been much less obvious with her scouting the move had spotted Seth had worked out a counter which was good news for her since Paige had found a counter for her Black Widow submission hold straight away.

Seth got to his feet and raised Paige's hand and lead the cheers as Paige left the ring and the gym to head back to her room then everyone else joined in with a 'You Tapped Out' chant as Seth left the gym as well heading back to his room.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

A few minutes later Paige and Seth stood beside each other waiting for the elevator and both got in and headed to the floor that their rooms were on.

"Why did you tap out?" asked Paige.

"Nikki was taking notes and I know AJ was there watching as well" said Seth.

"So you tapped so nobody found a counter to my move?"

"Yeah only you and I know there was a counter and I found it"

"Aren't you worried what the rest of the roster will say?"

"No I can put up with their taunting plus I know they will forget about it in time"

"Thanks Seth" said Paige as she hugged him the two of them were comfortable enough with each other to hug and not be embarrassed by it.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened they were met at the elevator doors by Roman and Dean.

"We need to talk?" said Seth.

"Let's go to my room" said Paige as she led the way.

"Right so what's going on?" said Dean.

"Triple H is on Team Authority and they plan on attacking Rowan on Smack down but Hunter also said he had a member of Team Cena in his control" said Seth.

"Any idea who?" asked Roman.

"No but I would guess it's either Show or Ryback, since Cena wouldn't turn on the fans and Dolph has been having trouble with the Authority for a while" said Seth.

"Right so what do we do on Smack down?" said Paige.

"Seth when is the attack on Rowan going to happen?" asked Dean.

"In the Ring at the start of the night, they're going to call him out thinking he attacked Luke Harper" said Seth.

"So who will be out there?" asked Roman.

"Hunter, Kane, Russev and J & J security"

"Why not you?" asked Dean.

"I have a match not long after the attack against Dolph"

"Good that means you can help in the counter attack"

The four of them continued making their plans for another ten minutes before realising the Roman and Dean would need to get away from Paige's room without being seen.

"What room are you guy's in?" asked Seth.

"Across the hall" said Dean.

"Right the coast is clear" said Paige as she opened her door and checked up and down the hallway as Dean and Roman left.

"Who are you traveling to the next show with?" asked Seth now he and Paige were alone.

"I don't know probably with Summer, Emma and AJ why do you ask?"

"I wondered whether you would mind traveling with me to the next show we could properly catch up we haven't done that since Wrestlemania when you confided to me you were going to be on Raw the next night"

"I would love to Emma and Summer can take the car since the three of us bought it together when we were in NXT"

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Raven" said Seth.

"I can't believe you remembered that name" said Paige laughing.

"Well come on then I remembered yours let's see if you remember mine" said Seth.

I'll see you in the morning two-tone" said Paige laughing as Seth nodded back and closed the door behind him and went next door to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Wrestlers who appear in this story they are the property of WWE I'm just borrowing them for this story.**

**Summary: Seth Rollins has decided he has had enough of the Authority and he misses his old friends in the Shield and the cheers and the support of the crowd so with help from a Diva they reform the Shield and take out the Authority.**

**AN1: thanks to Vbajor, Blackfire Warrior of the Sky, Esha Napoleon, dark ben, Emzy2k11 and DragonKing19 for their reviews to the Second Chapter.**

**The new Hounds of Justice**

**Chapter 3**

"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to Friday night Smack down" said Michael Cole.

"And Tonight Michael the Authority will call out the person they believe attacked Luke Harper last Monday night on Raw" said JBL.

'King of Kings' plays out as Team Authority plus J & J security minus the injured Luke Harper and Seth Rollins.

"The Authority have conducted a thorough investigation into the attack on Luke Harper and have come to the conclusion that Erick Rowan is responsible, so Erick come to the Ring" said Triple H.

"John do you really think Erick Rowan would have attacked his former friend and team mate?" asked Michael Cole.

"I don't know Cole nobody ever accused Erick Rowan of playing with a full deck" said JBL.

'Swamp Gas' played out as Erick Rowan made his way to the ring still wearing his sheep mask.

"You took out Luke Harper because you were jealous of singles success he has already achieved" accused Triple H

Rowan shook his head.

"I never saw Erick Rowan as being a coward afraid of his former friend Luke Harper" said Kane.

Rowan removed the sheep mask and again just shook his head.

Erick Rowan is now being surrounded by Team Authority and they attack him but as soon as the attack begins John Cena leads the charge to the ring followed by Ryback and Big Show that slightly helped as it took Russev, Kane and Mark Henry away from the beat down on Rowan leaving just J & J security and Triple H how pulled Rowan up and Pedigreed him on a chair slid in by Stephanie. Then Dean Ambrose and a masked man came running out the masked man hit a double cross body on J & J Security and Ambrose tackled Triple H. Finally the Authority escaped the ring and it became clear that Erick Rowan was not going to be able to compete at Survivor Series, Dean and the masked man also left the ring.

Triple H now with a mic in hand said "I guess you have a few days to find a 5th member of your team or else you will one man down"

"Don't worry about us we will find a 5th member" said Cena.

Triple H dropped the mic and the rest of the Authority followed Triple H through the curtain into the back.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

20 minutes later.

'The Second Coming' plays out as Seth Rollins makes his way out with J & J security to boo's from the WWE Universe. 'If only they knew what we are going to do' he thought to himself.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Davenport Iowa weighing in at 217 lbs. Seth Rollins" said Lillian Garcia.

"Well John any clue as to who Team Cena will be getting as their 5th team member?" asked Michael Cole.

"No Clue since the obvious choice Dean Ambrose is already in a match with Bray" said JBL.

'Here to Show the World' plays out as Dolph Ziggler comes to the ring.

"And his opponent from Hollywood Florida weighing in at 214 lbs. he is the Show off Dolph Ziggler" said Lillian.

The ref called for the bell and the match began.

Dolph and Seth locked up and Seth got behind Dolph and hit a dropkick sending Dolph flying into the corner, Ziggler came back at Seth with a running forearm knocking Seth to the mat Ziggler tried to follow that up with a knee drop but Seth managed to roll away just in time. Seth got back up and pulled Dolph to his feet and hit a snap Suplex to him before going for a cover and Dolph got the shoulder up before the 1 count. Dolph got back up and he and Seth locked up once again this time Seth Irish Whipped Dolph over the top rope and distracted the Ref so J & J security could attack Dolph.

"Come on Referee there is a mugging going on outside the ring" said Michael Cole.

"The Ref can't see it Michael Seth is distracting him" said JBL.

"Come on this is getting ridiculous" said Cole as J & J security tossed Ziggler into the ring steps.

The Ref finally hearing the sound of someone hit the ring steps turns away from Seth and sees Dolph down and J & J security are round the other side of the ring.

"It's a little bit late Ref Dolph got mugged while you were dealing with Seth Rollins" said Cole.

"Calm down Michael its only cheating if you get caught and they didn't" said JBL.

"I guess I should expect the Sell out to cheat as well"

"Michael you don't get it do you, Seth saw an opportunity to take his career to the next level and he took it. I did the same thing I got rid of the dead wait that had been my tag partner and became the top dog and Seth is doing the same"

Seth pulled Ziggler up and hit him with a Running Power Bomb in to the top turnbuckle then Seth backed into a corner and as Dolph started to get up Seth went for the Curb Stomp, but Ziggler was able to avoid it and pulled himself up with the ropes and as Seth ran at him in frustration at missing his finisher Ziggler caught him with a Super kick and fell into the cover only for J & J security to once again interfere in the match this time by putting Seth's foot on the bottom rope.

Dolph got up and looked at J & J security before spring boarding over the top rope and connecting with the a Cross body on both members of J & J, Ziggler got back in the ring and waited as Seth was starting to get back to his feet facing away from Dolph who went for and connected with the Zig Zag.

"That's it Dolph hit the Zig Zag he just needs to get the cover" said Cole.

Seth by now had rolled out the ring and hit the floor.

"First he needs to get Seth back in the ring" said JBL.

Dolph hit the mat in frustration that Seth had rolled out the ring and then he rolled out after him and struggled to get him back in the ring but finally made it. Seth was ready as soon as Dolph had got him back in the ring he was ready and as Ziggler rolled in Seth got up and ran at the ropes and rebounded off them and hit Dolph with the Curb Stomp and got the 3 count.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Half an hour later back stage Dean Ambrose and John Cena were talking and Cena followed Dean into Dean's locker room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Cena.

"That's simple who is replacing Erick Rowan" said Dean.

"I have no idea since everyone I would pick is already in a match that night"

"Not everyone" said a voice behind Cena who turned and saw Roman Reigns behind him.

"Roman when did you get cleared?"

"Last week and now I'm offering my services to take out the Authority as part of your team"

"Uhm Roman my team is supposed to lose and then get wrote of screen until the Rumble" said Cena.

"Well that's just not going to happen" said another voice Cena turned towards it and their stood Seth Rollins.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Cena, before adding "Is there anyone else waiting to get involved in this?"

"Yeah there's me" said a feminine voice as Paige revealed herself.

"John I guess we should tell you what we have been planning since Monday" said Seth as they explained there plan to John.

"Ok so you want to take out the Authority I get that every one of us does so Roman you're in, also I know that no matter what the outcome of the Divas title match Nikki will be at ringside for the Authority" said John.

"Good then I will be ringside for Team Cena" said Paige.

"Ok final thing Triple H wants me to reveal Luke's replacement tonight are you ok with that?"

"I'd much rather leave it as a surprise"

"Ok then I'll deal with that but I still want Paige to come out with us so we can show them that J & J and Nikki will have company out their"

Everyone agreed with the plan and Seth left to head back to the Authorities locker room Cena went back to his locker room and Paige finished getting ready for her handicap match next.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

'You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)' plays out as the Bella twins make their way to the ring.

"The following contest is a 2 on 1 handicap match where both Bella's can be in the ring at the same time introducing 1st from Scottsdale Arizona Brie and the WWE Divas Champion Nikki the Bella twins" said Lillian

"This is just punishment for Paige after she saved AJ on Raw and then took out both Bella's again in the back of the arena on Raw when they attacked her and she defended herself" said Michael Cole.

"Well maybe it will teach Paige not to stick her nose in other people's business" said JBL.

"But John 2 on 1 under any conditions are wrong"

"You're right the Bella's might need more Diva's we have seen how powerful Paige is in the past"

"Quit joking around JBL you know that the Bella's are going to try and take Paige out tonight so she will not be a factor at Survivor Series"

"I guess we'll find out" said JBL.

'Stars in the Night' plays out as Paige makes her way to the ring and lets out a trademark scream.

"And there opponent from Norwich England, Paige" said Lillian.

"Well JBL Paige doesn't look like she's worried about this match" said Michael.

"I wouldn't expect her to she knows she can beat both these Divas, after all she has done in previous matches" said JBL.

"But John those were singles matches, this isn't"

"Michael sometimes the numbers game doesn't matter, if Paige has psyched herself up enough in the back before coming out here she will do fine" said JBL as the Bell rung to begin the match.

Nikki and Brie both ran straight at Paige and as the Jumped about to try a double Drop Kick, Paige ducked avoiding it and then before both Bella's could get back up Paige had jumped on the back of a downed Nikki and delivered several shots to the back of Nikki until Brie pulled Paige off of her sister but now Paige was able to go after Brie until Nikki got back up so Paige was determined to make it count she delivered a Snap Suplex to Brie and then crawled up Brie's body and grabbed her head and delivered repeated Head-butt's to Brie until Nikki had got back up and pulled Paige away from Brie. Nikki Whipped Paige at the ropes and caught her with a Thez Press and banged Paige's head against the mat, Brie came over and whispered something in her sisters which made her smile and nod. Nikki got up and standing beside Brie they both delivered a Twin Scream as Paige was having to use the ropes to get up. Nikki pulled Paige away from the ropes and hit Paige with 1 of Paige's own finishing moves the Paige Turner, then Brie went for the PTO but found she couldn't lock it in Paige was fighting her as she was trying to grab Paige's arms. Nikki deciding it wasn't working ran to the ropes and rebounded off and delivered a Leg Drop to the back of Paige's head.

"That's got to be it" said Michael Cole.

"I hate to agree but you may be right" said JBL.

Brie went for the cover and Paige somehow got a shoulder up at 2 and a half.

Both Bella's screamed in frustration that Paige was able to kick out, Nikki pulled Paige up and went for the Rack Attack and hit it then Brie came over and applied the Yes Lock and to stop Paige countering Nikki came behind Paige and grabbed one of her legs and ended up with Paige in a Single Leg Boston Crab as well.

"There is no way Paige can get out of this move is there?" asked Cole.

"I don't know Michael Paige does like her Submission moves so maybe she knows some sort of counter" said JBL.

Paige was struggling to find a way out thinking about tapping when she realised Nikki only had one of her legs in the Submission which meant she could use the free leg to try and escape, that's when Paige remembered that Nikki had needed time off to recover from a Fractured Tibia, so Paige used her free leg and kicked at Nikki's shin's trying hit the spot that Nikki had hurt and after a few kicks she got it as Nikki let go and held her shin. This now allowed Paige to move both her legs and eventually roll through and got her feet to the ropes causing the Yes Lock to be broke, Brie went to check on her sister which gave Paige some much needed time to try and recover. Nikki nodded at Brie letting her know she was ok her shin was just a little saw and to get back on the attack of Paige, Brie turned to see Paige was back on her feet but using the ropes to stay up so she went to grab Paige who countered Brie's attack and delivered her Triple Clothesline's to Brie and then followed it up with the Paige Turner and just as she was about to go for the cover Nikki stopped her and set her up for the Rack Attack and hit it before going for the cover and getting the victory. After the bell both Bella's once again attacked Paige and wouldn't listen to the Ref who Nikki Slapped and pushed him from the Ring before returning to helping Brie beat down Paige before the triple threat match at Survivor Series.

The ref the reverses the decision and declares Paige the winner which causes Nikki to go mad and increase the punishment she is delivering to Paige even Brie was surprised at how vicious her sister had become after hearing the decision getting reversed.

'Let's Light it Up' plays out as AJ Lee runs down to the ring with a Kendo Stick in hand and lays out Brie and Nikki with it before helping Paige to her feet and the two of them make their way back Stage and AJ helps Paige to the trainer's room.

"Thank you AJ for coming out and saving me" said Paige.

"Hey just repaying the favour since you came out on Monday to save me" said AJ.

The two girls hugged before going their separate ways, they had got over their whole rivalry and had become good friends since Summer Slam.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

An hour later and 'King of Kings' played out as the Authority and their Survivor Series team make their way to the ring.

"So it's the end of the night and Team Cena haven't revealed their final team member I guess that means they don't have anyone and gives us a one man advantage for the match" said Triple H.

'The Time is now' plays out as John Cena leads his other three team mates out on to the stage,

"Oh don't worry Hunter we have a fifth Member but he will not be revealed until Sunday" said Cena.

"Why is he afraid to come out here and reveal himself to us or are you just bluffing and going to spend the next few days looking for someone?

"No he just wants it to be a surprise when he comes out and helps tare your team apart"

"I doubt whoever it is will pose much of a threat anyway and after you lose they will be fired as well"

"Well I do have someone else back stage who said she will stand with us since I know you will have the Current Champ Nikki in your corner among others, so to slightly even the odds at ringside Team Cena welcomes the future 3 time Diva's Champion after Sunday Paige"

"John you are still outnumbered and if you think she will make a difference you are mistaken but if Paige wants to join your team she is welcome to that is of course if she survives Nikki and AJ in their Triple threat match" said Stephanie.

"Oh I will Survive and then do away with your lap dog over there, believe that" said Paige.

Suddenly the Titantron dimmed and on the screen appeared four sets of Glowing Eyes and underneath it were the words 'See You Sunday'


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Wrestlers who appear in this story they are the property of WWE I'm just borrowing them for this story.**

**Summary: Seth Rollins has decided he has had enough of the Authority and he misses his old friends in the Shield and the cheers and the support of the crowd so with help from a Diva they reform the Shield and take out the Authority.**

**AN1: thanks to Vbajor, ****king of nightmares and dragons****, Esha Napoleon, dark ben, Emzy2k11 and DragonKing19 for their reviews to the Third Chapter.**

**The new Hounds of Justice**

**Chapter 4**

It was the day before Survivor Series and the WWE wrestlers had just checked into their hotel for the next two days since they would be leaving town after the P.P.V on Sunday they had decided to spend two days in St Louis. Dean and Roman were sharing a room on the same floor as Paige who was sharing a room with AJ and Seth was on the floor above since Triple H wanted to keep the Authority Team away from Cena's Team. Seth was on his way to Paige's room to see if she wanted to spar or work out again seeing as he knew of a private Gym where the Authority couldn't come to and he had already called Roman and Dean and they would meet them there Paige agreed and the two of them headed off to meet up with Dean and Roman.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Twenty minutes later they pulled up at their destination and saw Romans car was already there, Seth pulled his car in next to Romans and as he and Paige got out the car Dean and Roman got out of Romans car.

"So you ready for today?" asked Roman.

"Yeah you sure you three are ready to get beat by a Diva?" asked Paige.

"Well you're not just any Diva" said Dean.

"Wow Ambrose being kind has Hell frozen over?" asked Seth.

"Come on man she owned you the other day you had to tap out to her PTO"

"That's because Nikki was watching and I didn't want her to see the counter"

"Yeah, Yeah that's a likely story" said Roman.

"What's it going to take for you two to believe me when I say I could have broken it?" asked Seth.

"I'll tell you what let Paige put you back in the move and $50 says you tap out again" said Dean.

"Same here" said Roman.

"Fine if you two want to throw away $50 each be my guest we'll do it later once we've all warmed up" said Seth.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

10 minutes later and Seth and Paige were once again in a ring and Seth was allowing himself to be put in the PTO for a second time this week.

Paige locked it in and pulled back on the hold raising Seth into position.

"Ok Seth let's see you get out since you think you can" said Dean.

Seth this time instead of wasting the time he took the last time trying to come up with a plan went straight for his escape route and within a few minutes the move was Broken and Dean and Roman were both shocked.

"What I did tell you I could get out of it" said Seth as he picked up the $50 from Dean and the $50 from Roman.

"So anyway now you've made us look like a fool what are we doing next?" asked Roman.

"Easy" replied Seth as he took out the camera he had used to film the confrontation with Luke with on Raw.

"What is?" asked Dean.

"We film part of our new Entrance Video plus Paige needs the practice of jumping the Ring Barrier"

"Ok well seeing as we are back maybe we should enter slightly differently" said Roman.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Dean.

"Well there are four of us now and four corners on the barriers"

"I get it we each come down a different set of stairs so that the four of us jump over a corner allowing us to really out number our opponents from all sides" said Seth.

Paige practised jumping the Barrier and finally had her own style of doing it sorted.

"So I have been wondering who set that message up at the end of Smack Down, with the Four Glowing Eyes and the words?" asked Dean.

"I did and don't worry the guy's in the Trailer didn't know it was me I was in disguise" said Seth.

"What sort of disguise?" asked Roman.

"The same one as I wore during the Erick Rowan attack"

"You mean the Ninja?" asked Paige.

"Yeah there's nothing wrong with it"

"I might just have to change your nickname" said Paige.

"What you have nick names for each other?" asked Roman.

"I call Paige Raven because of her hair" said Seth, before adding "we came up with them in FCW"

"And Seth was two tone but after seeing him in the Ninja outfit I think Ninja might be better" said Paige.

"What about us to we get Nicknames now?" asked Roman.

"Yeah but I'll need to think of them" said Paige.

An hour later the four of them left the gym and headed back to the hotel.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Seth pulled his car into the hotel car park and he and Paige got out and went into the Hotel

"See you tomorrow Paige" said Seth as Paige got out the elevator on her floor.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it" said she went to the room she shared with AJ.

Paige had just reached the door when she could hear some noises coming from in the room

"Phil I love it please more" came AJ's voice.

"Right you know what I'm going to go to the bar and leave them to it" said Paige. As she turned to head back to the elevator when the doors opened and out of the elevator came Roman and Dean.

"Hey how come you aren't in your room" said Roman.

"AJ is in there with Punk"

"You mean Punk is in St Louis?"

"I guess I haven't gone in there since i would never get over the embarrassment" said Paige.

"Come on you can sit in our room until they finish"

"Thanks guy's" said Paige as Roman opened the door to their room.

"Hey that's what team mates are for" said Dean as he went straight for the fridge and got out two beers and handed one to Roman and then said to Paige. "Do you want one?"

"Yeah" said Paige as Dean got another beer out the fridge and passed it to Paige.

A few hours later and Paige received a Text Message from AJ asking where she was.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow for our plan" said Paige as she left the Room and crossed over to her room and opened the door with her key card.

"Paige?"

"AJ I don't want to know just tell me you didn't use my bed?"

"Of course not"

"Ok well we have a busy day tomorrow I'm going to shower then go to bed" said Paige as she grabbed her bed clothes and shower gel and headed to the bath room.

By the time Paige came out AJ was already asleep so Paige got in her bed and did the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Wrestlers who appear in this story they are the property of WWE I'm just borrowing them for this story.**

**Summary: Seth Rollins has decided he has had enough of the Authority and he misses his old friends in the Shield and the cheers and the support of the crowd so with help from a Diva they reform the Shield and take out the Authority.**

**AN1: thanks to Vbajor, Esha Napoleon, dark ben and DragonKing19 for their reviews to the fourth Chapter.**

**The new Hounds of Justice**

**Chapter 5**

It was the day of Survivor Series and all the Superstars were arriving at the Scottrade Center, and in the Authorities Locker room Triple H was going through the plans for tonight's show and how all members of the Authority were going to win their matches. After the meeting everyone went off to get themselves ready for their matches Seth met up with Paige and the two of them found the Locker Room that Dean was using and the four of them strategized how they were going to reveal everything and take out the Authority. After taking about how it was going to go down the four of them put their fists together and Seth and Paige headed back to their own areas.

"I'll see you out their Ninja but right now I have to see AJ" said Paige.

"Right oh by the way watch out at ringside for Brie during your match Raven" said Seth.

Both smiled at each other at the use of their Nicknames and went their separate ways.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Paige made her way to the Divas locker room and went in looking for AJ.

"Hey AJ do you have a minute?" asked Paige.

"Sure what do you want" replied AJ.

"I heard a rumour the Brie will be at Ring side and is likely to interfere in the Triple Threat Match"

"So what are we going to do about it it's every women for herself"

"Well I think we can both agree that Nikki needs to lose the match so here's what I propose we do, how about when one of us goes for a pin the other makes sure Brie can't save her sister's title"

"Good idea as long as I get my belt back in the end"

"Well you would get a title shot at least"

"So you want us to give each other a title shot after we stop Nikki taking the title back to the Authority"

"Yeah that's the plan"

"Let's do it"

Paige and AJ shook hands on their deal to stop the Bella's retaining the Diva's title and also taking some power away from the Authority.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Half an hour later it was time for the Diva's title Match.

"The following contest is a triple threat match for the WWE Diva's title" said Lillian.

'You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)' plays out as Nikki and Brie make their way to the ring.

"Introducing 1st being accompanied by her sister Brie from Scottsdale Arizona she is the WWE Divas Champion Nikki Bella" said Lillian.

"This should be a real interesting match and I wonder what sort of roll Brie will play in keeping that Diva's title with her sister?" said Jerry 'the King' Lawler.

"I don't know King but you can be sure that she will get involved at some point" said Michael Cole.

"Of course Cole the Authority will have ordered her to"

"I have to agree King the Authority will have prepared for anything in this match" said JBL.

The three of them were then interrupted as 'Let's Light it Up' plays out as AJ Lee skips down to the Ring.

"And introducing her opponents first from Union City New Jersey AJ Lee" said Lillian.

'Stars in the Night played out as Paige came out and made her way down to the ring.

"And the second opponent from Norwich England Paige" said Lillian.

"I have to say both Paige and AJ look confident that one of them will win this match" said King.

"Yeah they sure do but let's not forget that Brie on the outside of the ring will get involved in this match somehow" said Michael Cole.

"I guess we'll find out" said JBL.

The ref calls for the bell to start the match and straight away AJ and Paige attacked Nikki they Irish Whipped Nikki in to a corner and then each took turns attacking Nikki, Brie got up the apron unhappy at the double team on her sister and was rewarded with a straight kick to the face from Paige. Happy that Nikki was out the way for a while they both turned their attention to Brie Paige Whipped her in to the ring steps while AJ cleared the Spanish announce table, Paige dragged Brie over to AJ and the two of them Double Suplexed Brie but she didn't break the Announce table. Paige and AJ happy with their attack on Brie and returned to the ring Nikki charged at them but again both of them took Nikki down. Paige picked Nikki up and Suplexed her AJ quickly followed that up with a Leg drop and went for a cover while Paige was looking to see where Brie was then Paige heard the ref begin his count and turned back around and she saw Nikki got her shoulder up at 2.

"And AJ almost wins the belt right there after she and Paige took out Brie at the start of the match" said JBL.

"Yeah and it looks like Paige and AJ answered the question about how to deal with Brie on the outside" said Michael Cole.

"I wonder if they talked about a plan to take out Brie as soon as they could and then focus on Nikki?" asked King.

Nikki was slowly starting to get up as AJ connected with a Shinning Wizard on Nikki stunning her and Paige quickly followed that up with a Paige-Turner on Nikki and as she went for the cover she saw AJ connect with a Baseball Slide to Brie who was trying to get on the apron to distract the ref, Paige got a 2 count as well before Nikki somehow got a shoulder up.

"This is awesome" chants came from the Audience.

"I agree with our fans this is awesome" said JBL.

Paige pulled Nikki up and set her up for the PTO as AJ who was getting back in the ring used the ropes to rebound off and hit a running Drop Kick to Nikki's face causing the submission hold to be broken and Nikki rolled from the ring holding her face. Paige went to the ropes to head out and roll Nikki back in when AJ rolled Paige up in a school girl pin and Paige kicked out just before the two count.

Paige now upset with AJ for going for a pin on her delivered a hard kick to the midsection of AJ and Set her up for and delivered the Ram-Paige to her, Paige was about to go for a Pin when Brie got in the ring and started shouting about Nikki being badly hurt, Paige just shrugged and delivered her triple Clothesline's to Brie before hitting her with a Paige-Turner.

"Oh My God look at Nikki's face" said Michael Cole as Nikki got back in the ring.

Nikki's nose was bleeding badly looking like it might have been broken she attacked Paige from behind then she sets Paige up for the Rack attack and connects then Nikki goes for the pin and AJ breaks it up in time and then locks Nikki in the Black Widow, Paige spots Brie with the title in hand getting back in the ring and even though Paige was still down from Nikki's Rack attack as Brie came towards AJ, Paige who was in between the two grabbed her legs causing Brie to drop the title and fall to the mat.

"Did Paige just save AJ?" asked King.

"It certainly looks that way after all she did just stop Brie taking out AJ with the Divas Title" said JBL. Nikki was now stuck in the Black Widow and didn't have her sister their now to save her since Paige was stopping Brie, Nikki finally had to tap.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee" announced Lillian.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Ten minutes later Paige was in Dean and Romans locker room and getting ready for her involvement in the main event while Dean was getting ready for his match up next with Bray Wyatt.

"Good luck out their Dean we'll be watching you from here" said Roman as he held out his fist and Dean and Paige joined him by putting a fist either side of Romans.

"Thanks guy's and don't worry Bray won't stop me from being here for the main event" said Dean as he left the room.

Half an hour later Dean returned to his locker room limping.

"That was one hell of a match Dean" said Paige.

"Yeah and nice way to take out Bray as well anyone who didn't know you would think you were insane" said Roman.

"I know but that's why the call me the Lunatic Fringe" said Dean.

"Believe that"

**The new Hounds of Justice**

An hour and a half later it was time for the Main Event.

"Here we go it's time to see if the Authority can take out Team Cena" said King.

"Yeah and also who the final Member of Team Cena is we still haven't heard anything" said Cole.

"Well I'm here and ready if they want to ask me" said JBL.

"No offence John but I think they would have asked you by now"

"The following contest is a traditional Survivor Series match the only way to win is to eliminate every member of the opposing team" said Lillian.

'King of Kings' Play out as the Authority makes their way to the ring.

"Introducing first being accompanied by Nikki Bella, J & J Security and one of the Principle owners of WWE Stephanie McMahon Helmsley at a combined weight of 796 Lbs. The COO of WWE he is also The Game Triple H, Mr Money in the Bank Seth Rollins and the Director of Operations Kane, The Authority" said Lillian.

'Ревът на лъва (Roar of the Lion)' played out as Russev and Lana made their way to the ring.

"Introducing their tag team partners first being accompanied by Lana from Russia weighing in at 304 Lbs. Russev" said Lillian.

'Somebodies gunna get it' played as Mark Henry came out and made his way to the ring.

"And finally from Silsbee Texas weighing in at 412 Lbs. he is the world strongest man Mark Henry"

"Well theirs Team Authority all together and ready for this match to see if Team Authority can end the uprising of the locker room before it gets any further than just the 4 plus whoever Cena has recruited as the final member of Team Cena" said King.

"I wonder how Team Cena also plans to deal with the outside interference we are bound to see from J & J Security, Nikki, Lana and Stephanie?" said Michael Cole.

"If Cena is Smart he will have found a small army" said JBL, as his phone rings. "Sorry I have to take this call"

Meanwhile back stage the camera catches the John Cena is on his phone at the same time as JBL, and the Authority sees this and J & J Security start to attack JBL and beat him down and left him lying on the floor.

"Well I guess that counts JBL out of joining Team Cena?" said Michael Cole.

"But we don't even know if the was Cena on the line?" said King.

'The Time Is Now' plays out as John Cena makes his way down to ring side.

"And introducing their opponents weighing in at 251 Lbs. from West Newbury Massachusetts John Cena" said Lillian

'Here to Show the World' plays out as Dolph Ziggler comes to the ring.

"And his partners first being accompanied to the Ring by Paige from Hollywood Florida weighing in at 214 lbs. he is the Show Off Dolph Ziggler" said Lillian.

"Well that makes the odds slightly better, but there still so badly outnumbered" said King.

"Yeah but is Paige also going to feel the repercussions if Team Cena lose?" asked Michael Cole.

"I guess we'll find out if that happens" replied King.

'Meat on the Table' plays out as Ryback comes out and stands beside his team mates.

"Next from Sin City weighing in at 291Lbs. Ryback" said Lillian.

'Crank it up' Plays out as the Big Show is the next team member out, Team Authority slowly back out the ring as Big Show enters and the rest of Team Cena follow him in to the ring.

And Next from Tampa Florida weighing in at 451 he is the Big Show" said Lillian

"Well I guess the time is now to find out who the final member of Team Cena is" said Michael Cole.

"Yeah Cena has kept it quiet ever since Smack Down" said King.

'The Truth Reigns' plays out to a loud cheer from the fans as Roman Reigns makes his way down the stairs with Dean Ambrose behind him.

"Oh My God it's a mini Shield reunion" said Michael Cole.

"And their Tag Team partner being accompanied by the Lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose form Pensacola Florida weighing in at 265 Lbs. Roman Reigns" said Lillian.

Triple H and Authority were upset that Roman Reigns had been the one to take the final place on Cena's team.

Lillian left the ring as the bell rung.

All 10 participants were in the ring at the start of the match but it soon broke down to Big Show and Mark Henry and Show hit a KO Punch on Mark Henry and went for the pin and got the three count. The Authority regrouped in shock that Mark Henry was already eliminated, meanwhile Big Show was taking high fives from his team mates as Seth Rollins came in and tried to attack Big Show, Seth quickly climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps down at Big Show counters it and slaps Rollins away who rolls towards his own corner and tags in Kane. Kane comes in and starts trading shoots with Big Show until Show Whips Kane into a natural Corner and splashes him then does it again in the opposite corner Kane stumbles out of the corner and as Show rebounds off the far set of ropes and runs at Kane, who manages to get his foot up and Show runs right into it. Kane makes the tag to Russev who comes in and hits a running side kick to Show which knocks him to his team's corner and Ryback tags in and locks up with Russev and they try to out power each other Russev tries to Suplex Ryback who counters it into a Side Slam and then set's up for the Meat Hook Clothesline and then goes to follow that up with Shellshock but is stopped by Triple H hitting a Running High Knee to Ryback and while the Ref gets Triple H out the ring Kane slides in from the side of the ring away from the Ref and Tombstones Ryback before taking the rest of team Cena of the apron allowing Russev to apply the Accolade to Ryback who has no choice but to tap out.

"And levels things up again at 4 each" says King.

"Yeah it does, also I want to know why no EMT'S have come out to check on John he could be badly hurt" said Michael.

Reigns and Cena both slide in the Ring and are both met with hard kicks from Russev Roman rolls out the ring and John ends up on the mat as Big Show and Dolph Ziggler enter the Ring, Dolph ducks Russev and takes down Seth Rollins and rolls under the bottom Rope with the two of them still attacking each other, meanwhile Big Show is now surrounded by the remaining members of team Authority as Cena uses the Ropes to pull himself up so at least Show isn't alone until Show turns to Cena and KO Punches John Cena.

"Oh My God Big Show just turned on Team Cena" said Cole.

"That Big Traitor" said King.

The crowd were now loudly booing the Big Show as he shook hands with Triple H and left the Ring and headed back stage after getting counted out since Show had been the legal man. Russev went for the cover on Cena and Cena just got his Shoulder up before the three count, Triple H picked up Cena and Hit him with a Pedigree, Russev followed that up with locking in the Accolade to Cena, Reigns breaks it up and tosses Russev to the outside and goes out after him and sets him up and Spears him through the Ringside Barrier and the Ref counts Russev out.

Kane comes in and picks up Cena and Tombstones him and then Choke slams Ziggler as he tries to attack Kane. On the outside Nikki attacks Paige causing a distraction so the ref has come out to deal with Nikki and Paige before he gets knocked out by Stephanie as J & J get in the ring and beat down Ziggler.

Kane and Triple H left the ring to continue the attack on John Cena and together Irish Whip him in to the ring steps and take turns in punching and kicking Cena while he is down.

"Oh my god this is turning in to a war zone" said Cole.

"It really is but at least JBL is starting to come round" said King.

"That's good news, hey John are you ok?"

"I'll be better in a few minutes" said JBL as he opened his shirt to reveal an APA T-Shirt "excuse me while I take care of some business" with that said JBL took off the head set he had only just put back on.

JBL entered the ring and first pulled Jamie Noble away from a downed Ziggler Whipped him at the ropes and hit a Big Boot then he did the same to Joey Mercury, Noble was starting to get back up when JBL rebounded off the ropes and hit a Clothesline from hell, then did the same to Mercury, Kane came into the ring and Choke Slammed JBL and then kicked him out of the ring.

Dolph Ziggler was starting to recover and as Kane ran at him Ziggler hit a super kick knocking Kane down then Seth Rollins got back in the ring and knocked Ziggler down and hit him with the Curb Stomp Cena then came in and connected with an Attitude Adjustment on Rollins Triple H was next in and Pedigreed Cena and covered him getting a 3 count as Triple H turned round Roman Reigns was there and speared him. Kane came back in to try and help Triple H only to be on the receiving end of a Superman Punch and Reigns got the pin eliminating Kane.

It was now down to Ziggler and Roman for Team Cena and Triple H and Seth Rollins for Team Authority.

Dean for the first time got up on the apron and caught Triple H's attention and Ziggler jumped on his back and hit the Zig Zag, Seth Rollins rebounded off the ropes and took out Ziggler with a Flying Fore Arm which now left the three former Shield brothers facing each other that's when Stephanie got in the ring along with Nikki and went to slap Dean and Roman only to be tackled by Paige, Who took them both down and then lifted Nikki back up and hit her with the Paige Turner Stephanie turned to her and slapped Paige who got an evil looking smirk on her face and she grabbed Stephanie and head butted her before hitting her with the Ram-Paige and then just because she wanted to do more locked Stephanie in the PTO as Roman and Dean held Triple H in place just over the top of the Money in the Bank Briefcase and Seth Curb Stomped triple H on to the Briefcase Stephanie was screaming out in pain and crying at seeing her Husband being dismantled by what had now become obvious was the reuniting of the Shield, but they weren't finished yet Dean and Seth left the ring and looked underneath and pulled out four Tables and set them up double wide and double high on the outside of the ring then Dean pulled out some chairs and laid them on the top of the tables.

Stephanie was helplessly watching this still trapped in the PTO, Roman released a signature Howl as Dean and Seth rolled back in the ring and together lifted Triple H on to Romans shoulders and Triple Power Bombed him through the Table, Seth nodded at Paige who released the PTO and kicked Stephanie out of the Ring. The Titantron now lit up with the four sets of glowing eyes and the eyes slowly faded and became the faces of Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Paige and then the three Shield fists could be seen as a forth joined them.

The ref then disqualified both Seth and Roman from the match after the chaos that had been created by the two of them plus Dean and Paige. As the Shield exited the ring Roman and Dean tossed Triple H back into Dolph Ziggler who pinned the Game for the 3 count.

"Oh my god what a main event I would never have believed that we would have seen a Shield reunion tonight and what looks like the destruction of the Authority" said Michael Cole.

"One things for sure the Shield made an impact here tonight" said King.

The four Shield members all headed for the barricade and exited through the crowd.

"One things for sure Michael tomorrow night on Raw is going to be unmissable" added King.

"And now one should miss it since the WWE Network is free for the month of November anyway" said Cole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Wrestlers who appear in this story they are the property of WWE I'm just borrowing them for this story.**

**Summary: Seth Rollins has decided he has had enough of the Authority and he misses his old friends in the Shield and the cheers and the support of the crowd so with help from a Diva they reform the Shield and take out the Authority.**

**AN1: thanks to Vbajor, Esha Napoleon, dark ben, ****LibbsyLoveLiberty**** and DragonKing19 for their reviews to the previous Chapter.**

**The new Hounds of Justice**

**Chapter 6**

"**Sierra – Hotel – India – Echo – Lima – Delta" **is heard and is followed by 'Special Op' playing out to a standing ovation in the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome The Shield" said Lillian.

Then on one side of the arena Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose cane be seen making their way down to the ring and on the other side of the arena Seth Rollins and Paige are making their way down to the Ring. All four of them jumped the barrier and climbed onto the four sides of the Ring and make their way to the center of the ring and touch fists.

"And folks if you missed Survivor Series last night you missed the reuniting of the Shield at the Expense of the Authority" said King.

"Yeah and our very own JBL was involved in that match as well" said Cole.

"Well I wasn't going to let those two useless security guards get the best of me" said JBL.

In the ring Seth had the Mic and said "I Guess Triple H and the Authority failed to live up to Triple H's catchphrase"

Dean took over the Mic and said "They Failed to Adapt so they Perished and the Shield was Able to Adapt and remain Strong, while they made sure Roman and I were kept busy to try and break us luckily our fourth Member flew the Flag for us while trying to clean up the Divas division"

Dean passed the Mic to Paige who said. "It feels so good to finally get rid of the biggest injustice in this company and do you know what felt the best in all of this. That's right locking the Billion Dollar Princess in the PTO"

Roman now had the Mic "You see Plan B as Triple H called it was actually Plan C for the Shield you see we knew they would turn one of us, so we let them think they did it on their term's, but they were wrong and now we're back and better than before so once again everyone will Believe In The Shield"

The four Shield members touched fists and were about to exit the ring until they were stopped by someone's theme music playing.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

'No Chance in Hell' played out as Vince McMahon made his way onto the stage with a Mic in hand.

"Well I guess you four feel pretty good about what you did last night, sticking it to the Authority but did you ever consider who would run the show now they are not around?" asked Vince

"No because whoever takes charge is an Authority figure" said Roman as he handed the Mic to Dean.

"And if they create injustice then we would have to seek justice on them" said Dean before passing the Mic to Seth.

"You see it doesn't really matter who the Authority figure is tonight we will do what is necessary to insure the show runs fairly"

"Really well then tonight's show will be run by me the Chairman of the Board"

'King of Kings' plays out to everyone's surprise as J & J Security lead Kane, Big Show, Mark Henry and Nikki Bella on to the stage behind Mr McMahon.

"What do you six want" said Vince.

"We want a chance to redeem ourselves" said Jaime Noble.

"You six allowed my daughter to get hurt, don't get me wrong the Shield did the damage but they were so outnumbered last night that it should never of happened"

"We understand that and ask that you give us a chance to gain a small modicum of revenge" asked Big Show.

"Also can I get my Title Rematch?" asked Nikki.

"No you will not get your rematch tonight but you will all have matches tonight" said Vince.

"But I am entitled to a Rematch" said Nikki.

"I will tell you what will happen tonight Nikki you will face Paige one on one if Brie comes down and interferes you will be disqualified and suspended indefinitely. The winner of the match will get a Title shot against AJ Lee the looser will not receive a Divas Title shot for 1 year. Next match will pit the three male Shield members against Big Show, Kane, and Mark Henry in an Elimination Match and finally what to do with you two J & J Security" said Vince as he began to try and think of a suitable team for them to face. "I tell you what thanks to a substantial offer of money you two will come to the ring later and will find out your opponents then as well. Now back to you four" said Vince as the left over members of the Authority left the stage he turned back to the Shield "I know that I have already told you your matches for tonight but there is one more thing that will dictate weather it is a six man tag or a two on three handicap match, Dean Ambrose after what you did to Bray Wyatt last night I want you to talk to a psychiatrist and just make sure you are ok as I can't let you be around the fans if you are dangerous"

Vince now left as well not waiting for a reply, and the Shield headed back up through the crowd and headed to their locker room.

JBL's phone started ringing and he answered it and quickly responded then he said "I'll be back later I have some business to take care of" then he took off his head set and briskly made his way back stage.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Twenty minutes later Dean was being shown into a Room where psychiatrist was waiting.

"Hello Dean, do you know why you are here?" asked the Doctor.

"Is it because I've been a bad boy" replied Dean.

"That's what I'm here to find out I want to find out what makes you tick"

"Well then let's begin"

"Right so the first test I will perform is image association which means I will show you ten pictures and you tell me the first thing that comes to your head"

"Cool do it doc"

The first picture was Triple H "Suck It"

The second picture was Mark Henry "Sexual Chocolate"

The third picture was Roman Reigns "Brotha"

The forth Picture was Paige "Sista"

The fifth picture was Seth Rollins "He's a Brotha to"

The sixth picture was Kane "Toothpaste"

The Seventh picture was Hornswoggle "Leprechaun"

The Eighth picture was Daniel Bryan "Goat"

The ninth Picture was Hacksaw Jim Duggan "Hhhoooooo"

The Tenth and final Picture was Stephanie "Hhhoooooo"

The psychiatrist put the final picture down and said "Thank you Dean that helps me understand your frame of mind"

"So did I pass doc?"

"Well it's not the type of test you can pass it just helps me get to know you and as I understand it you see you Shield teammates as your family, is that fair to say?"

"Yeah Roman, Seth, Paige and I all met at FCW and became friends right away"

"So do you have any real family of your own"

"No"

"Ok, next I would like to know how you felt when Seth turned his back on you and joined the Authority?"

"You still don't get it do you Seth never was the Traitor we made him out to be we knew one day the Shield would be needed again and we also knew of Triple H trying to get Seth away from us so we no pun intended Played the Game, then just before Survivor Series it was decided that the Authority had got too big for their britches so it was decided by the four of us that we needed to return"

"But how I mean Roman was nowhere to be seen until the Survivor Main event?"

"Well let me give you the whole story, Paige started the reforming by doing what was necessary to try and bring order to the Divas division which is a struggle but she is slowly making the changes that are needed Roman and I had been talking about how we could reform, then Seth came in with the idea and we manipulated the situation so we could do it, didn't anyone find it odd that Luke Harper was mysteriously taken out and that Erik Rowan was beaten down as his suspected attacker"

"So you are saying it was the Shield that took out Luke Harper?"

"Yeah well three of us obviously someone needed to hold the camera" said Dean as he pulled a memory card out of his pocket. "Luke tried to intimidate the wrong Diva when he tried to attack Paige so Roman and I beat him down and then we Triple Powerbombed him while Seth filmed everything"

"Well I see that the Authority is certainly right about some things and wrong on others"

What does that mean?"

"It means they believe you to be a danger to yourself and others and I disagree with that you are a danger to whoever they put in the ring with you but that is what you always have been like. But I also agree there is something in you that is capable of damaging yourself and that something is called 'Jon Moxley' so what can you tell me about him?"

Den started laughing "Jon Moxley is to me as Cactus Jack is to Mick Foley a sadistic side that shows himself when either the odds are so against me or if the match is violent enough to wake him"

"Is there anyone who can snap you out of Jon Moxley?"

"Yes my Family can calm me so he is less of a factor and the longer I stay away from the types of environment that can tempt him the less of an influence he becomes"

"Has Jon Moxley ever come out in the WWE?"

"No so far he has never had a need to since everything the Shield has done in the WWE has been our own plan"

"Thank you Dean this has been interesting and just so you know I think everyone has a violent side with in them so to me the Straight jacket Vince wants me to have you put in is unnecessary"

"Thanks doc" said Dean as he left the room.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

'The Second Coming' plays out as J & J Security make their way to the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall making their way to the ring representing the Authority at a combined weight of 393 Lbs. Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury they are J & J Security" said Lillian.

"I wonder who their opponents will be?" asked Cole.

"I guess we will find out in a few minutes" said King.

"And their opponents" said Lillian

'Protection' plays out as JBL and Ron Simmons come out and made their way to the ring.

"Weighing in at a combined weight of 560 Lbs. JBL and Ron Simmons the APA" said Lillian.

"Oh my god JBL and Simmons are back together for tonight" said King.

Before the bell rung The APA attacked J & J Security taking them to the outside JBL delivered a hard Irish Whip to Jamie Noble who hit the barricade hard while Joey Mercury was hit with the Thrust Spinebuster from Ron Simmons, JBL pulled to top half off of one of the sets of stairs and pulled the bottom part out a little as Simmons picked Mercury up and JBL and Simmons delivered a Double Spinebuster to Mercury driving his body into the steel stairs. Then they turn back to Noble and toss him back in the ring Simmons hits the Dominator and then picks Noble up so JBL can finish him off with the Clothesline From Hell.

Simmons covers Noble and gets the three count with ease.

"Vintage APA" says Cole as JBL and Simmons celebrate the victory.

"Yeah it really is and I have never been happier to see JBL and Ron Simmons"

JBL calls for a Mic and says "Now maybe the two unconscious bodies will remind everyone just what the APA is all about, Ron anything you want to add?"

"Damn"

'Protection' plays out as the APA head up the Ramp while the EMT'S check on J & J Security.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Meanwhile in the Shields Locker room the four shield members were laughing at the destruction caused by the APA.

"They really were the original ass kickers" said Dean.

"Yeah they were and if you think about it we are the next step up from the APA, we are the Shield" said Seth.

Paige was getting herself focused on her match and had to agree with her team mates.

"Just a pity we have one thing they never did" said Paige.

"Oh and What's that?" asked Dean.

"A kick ass Diva who tonight will show what she is truly capable of"

Seth smiled at Paige's words before saying "You know it will make everyone sit up and take you serious after this"

"Hell Yeah I'm looking forward to taking out that Brunette Barbie wannabe" said Paige.

"Believe That" said Roman as the four of them touched fists.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Ten minutes later it was time for the Divas match and JBL had returned to the commentary table.

'Special Op' plays out as Paige comes out through the crowd and jumps the Barricade

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall first from Norwich England representing the Shield she is the Anti-Diva Paige" said Lillian.

'You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)' plays out as Nikki Bella make their way to the ring.

"And her opponent from Scottsdale Arizona Nikki Bella" said Lillian.

The bell rung and the match began and Paige took control and Suplexed Nikki before pulling her up and delivering her triple Clothesline which dropped Nikki to the mat Paige crawled up and Nikki and grabbed her head and delivered several Head-butts to her, before going for a pin and Nikki got her shoulder up a 2.

"Wow that was nearly it if Paige had secured the pin fall their Nikki would have been out of the title picture for a year" said King.

"This side of Paige since she joined the Shield has become extremely aggressive" said Michael Cole.

"No this is the Paige that was seen every week on NXT this is the true Anti-Diva" said JBL.

"I like this side of her there has been very few Divas who are this aggressive in the ring" said King.

Nikki was struggling back to her feet she had been unprepared for this much aggression out of Paige it was something she hadn't expected.

Nikki was holding her head now she was back on her feet and as Paige approached her Nikki backed towards a corner and once Paige got closer Nikki hit Paige with a Drop Toe Hold and Paige went head first into the middle Turnbuckle Pad, Nikki now thinking she was slowly gaining a foot hold in the match went to pick Paige up and hit a Suplex and followed that up with a Leg Drop but Paige was able to roll away and avoid the Leg Drop and got back to her feet and caught Nikki with a sharp kick and then she dragged to the ropes and pulled the top half of her body out so it was between the middle and top rope and continually kneed her in the gut until the ref's count reached 4, Nikki fell to the mat holding her midsection Paige unleashed her patented scream and got back in the ring and pulled Nikki to her feet and sets her up for the Ram-Paige and connects with it and then goes for the pin and she gets the 3 count.

"Theirs the Winner Paige is now the number 1 contender for AJ's Divas Title and unfortunately for Nikki when she recovers will have to deal with the fact she won't be getting a Diva's Title shot for a year" said JBL.

"Yeah, I think Paige also wanted to send a message tonight to the rest of the Division" said Cole.

"I'll agree with that it was a dominant victory for Paige tonight" said King.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Paige returned to the Shields locker room and was pulled into a hug by Seth, their familiarity with each other from there FCW story line had always allowed them to hug each other and it never feel weird, Dean put his fist out and fist bumped Paige and Roman nodded before fist bumping Paige as well.

"Nice win out their" said Dean.

"Thanks although I don't know how nice Nikki found it" said Paige.

"I must say you really stepped up the aggression to a level that proves that you are right for the Shield" said Seth.

"It felt nice to get out there and truly show how aggressive I can be" said Paige.

"The WWE Roster now has new name to fear Believe That" said Roman making all of them laugh.

"True now that I have revealed my allegiance it means that for the first time even the Divas have to fear the Shield" said Paige.

"True the Divas division has the most corruption we have ever seen but for now we need to strategy for our six man tag main event" said Dean.

"Right so what's the plan" asked Seth.

The four of them talked through several strategies trying to come up with a way they could guaranty themselves the win.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

It was now time for the Main event and Seth and Paige were waiting on one side of the Arena while Roman and Dean were waiting on the other side for their queue.

'King of Kings' plays out as Big Show, Mark Henry, Kane and Brie make their way to the ring.

"Making their way to the ring being accompanied by Brie Bella at a total combined weight of 1186 Lbs. the Big Show, Mark Henry and the Director of Operations Kane" said Lillian.

"Well here comes what is left of the Authority" said JBL.

"Yeah and they look ready to do some serious damage to the Shield" said Cole.

"I still like the Shields chances plus you know JBL how it feels when you reunite with a team mate how important a winning start can be" said King.

"True King but we never faced a team as pissed off as the Authority is" said JBL.

'Special Op' plays out as the four shield Members make their way into the arena before making their entrance through the crowd.

"And their opponents being accompanied by Paige weighing in at 707 Lbs. they are the Shield" said Lillian.

The four Shield members jump the Barricade and climb onto the four sides of the Ring surrounding the four people in the ring.

The four Shield Members entered the ring and went to the middle before touching fists and then they turned to look at the opponents, Paige and Brie exited they ring allowing the ref to call for the bell and begin the six man tag main event.

Mark Henry started for his team and Dean Ambrose started for the Shield.

Dean jumped on Mark Henry and started punching him until Mark threw Dean to the other side of the Ring and as Dean was getting up Mark Henry ran at him and Squashed him in the corner, Mark smirked to himself and went to hit the same move again but this time Dean countered by hitting a Drop kick on Henry Knee and he went head first into the Second Turnbuckle.

"COME ON DEAN" shouted Roman.

"Roman Reigns obviously trying to get through to Dean Ambrose and get him to make a tag" said JBL.

"I would assume so since the Shield could get annihilated if any member is Eliminated leaving the other two at the mercy of their three opponents" said King.

"Let's hope the Shield can strike first then and take out their opponents" said Michael Cole.

"I wonder how big of a role will Brie play on the outside?" asked JBL.

"Let's hope she's not the deciding factor" replied King.

Dean tagged in Roman who went straight for Mark Henry and beat him down in the corner before pulling him up and hitting a Spear then Roman instead of going for a pin dragged Mark Henry to the middle of the ring and tagging in Seth, Roman then lifted Marks head up and let it go at just the right moment for Seth to connect with the Curb Stomp Roman knocked Kane and Big Show of the apron and left the ring himself as Seth covered Mark Henry and got a 3 count eliminating Mark Henry.

Kane made his way into the ring and hit Rollins with a big boot he then picked Seth up and grabbed him by the throat setting up for a Chokeslam, Ambrose came in and Kane grabbed him as well and tried to go for a Double Chokeslam but Ambrose and Rollins countered it by Kicking Kane in the mid-section and hitting a Double Suplex to Kane. They both pulled Kane into Position and Roman ran round and hit a Running Drop Kick to Kane, Seth dragged Kane back into the ring and went to go for a pin until Big Show came in and Clotheslined Seth, Dean was caught with a big boot and Roman came in the ring and Show went for a KO Punch but missed as Roman ducked away and connected with a Superman Punch rocking the Big Show, Meanwhile Kane sat up and grabbed Roman by the throat and Big Show did the same and hit a Double Chokeslam on Roman Reigns.

Brie on the outside had used the chaos that was going on in the ring to sneak round the ring and she was now behind Paige, Brie grabbed her and tossed her in to the ring where she was at the mercy of Big Show and Kane.

"Brie just tossed Paige into the ring with those two monsters" said King.

"Paige needs to get herself out of the ring as quick as she can" said JBL.

The ref was threatening to disqualify them if they hit Paige as Kane was holding Paige as Show set up a KO Punch.

"No don't you dare do it you could end her career if you hit that KO Punch" said Michael Cole.

"Those two evil Bastard they wouldn't would they?" asked King.

"I think they would let's not forget it's a chance to take out the fourth member of the Shield and it would probably get them back in the good books of the Authority after what Paige did to Stephanie last night" said JBL.

"Unfortunately JBL I think you are right and I wouldn't be surprised if Mr McMahon personally ordered them to take out Paige" said King.

Paige bit Kane's finger causing him to lose his grip and Big Show KO'D Kane by mistake. Paige rolled out the ring and stalked round the ring after Brie while both Seth and Dean ran and hit the Big Show with a Double shoulder charge knocking the Big Show from the ring, both Kane and Roman were slowly getting to their feet as Dean ripped off the top of the Announce Table and pulled the monitors out and Seth and Dean stood their ground as Paige backed Brie around the ring until she backed into Seth and Dean. Brie turned and saw Dean and Seth blocking her way then Paige grabbed Brie and Clotheslined her before picking her up and putting her on the Announce Table.

"I got this go and finish the job" said Paige to Dean and Seth who both nodded and the three touched fists before leaving Paige to finish off Brie, Paige picked Brie up and set her up for the Ram-Paige and delivered it with such force it destroyed the Announce Table.

Dean and Seth rolled back in the Ring and held Kane and Roman let out a guttural Howl and they delivered a Triple Power Bomb to Kane and Reigns got the three count it was now down to just the Big Show against the three male Shield Members. Big show got back in the ring and was surrounded by the three of them but Big Show managed to fight them off and started to look like he could do the job by himself Show threw Seth Rollins over the top rope and he landed next to where Paige was recovering from putting Brie through the Announce Table. Roman and Dean again tried to attack Big Show again to be knocked back Dean rebounded off the ropes and tried to Clothesline Big Show who was slightly rocked and Reigns followed it up with a Spear, Seth rolled back in the ring as Paige slid the Briefcase in the ring while Dean held the ref back so he couldn't see what was going on as Seth Curb Stomped Big Show and drove his head into the briefcase. Dean stopped distracting the ref and went for the cover as Seth and Roman also held down Big Show as Dean got the three count. The four Shield members stood victorious in the ring and put their fists together and exited the ring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Wrestlers who appear in this story they are the property of WWE I'm just borrowing them for this story.**

**Summary: Seth Rollins has decided he has had enough of the Authority and he misses his old friends in the Shield and the cheers and the support of the crowd so with help from a Diva they reform the Shield and take out the Authority.**

**AN1: thanks to Vbajor, dark ben, and Emzy2k11 for their reviews to the previous Chapter.**

**The new Hounds of Justice**

**Chapter 7**

It was a week later and Monday night Raw was coming from London England the Authority had been oddly quiet ever since last Monday on Raw nothing important had happened on Smack Down.

The UK fans were going wild and were wondering who the guest host would be tonight.

'Special Op' plays out as the Shield make their way out through the crowd and down to the Barricade they jump it and then as Roman, Seth and Dean enter the Ring Paige quickly Hugs someone in the front row and then enters the ring as well.

"Here come the Shield I wonder what they are doing out here now there's no injustice out here" said JBL.

"I don't know John but I do know who the woman was that Paige just hugged" said Michael Cole.

"Who was it Cole?" asked King.

"That woman is Saraya Knight the mother of Paige" said Michael Cole.

In the ring Seth had the mic.

"So last week on Raw Vince McMahon was here and took control of the show that night and set up matches for all of us Paige took out both the Bella Twins and then The rest of the remaining Authority members were taken out as well" said Seth as he passed the Mic to Dean.

"So here we are tonight in London England and you guys don't have to worry about putting up with Bella's, the Big Show or J & J Security as they were all taken care of last week, so tonight our message is clear whoever is in charge tonight make sure the show runs fairly tonight and that there is no injustice otherwise we will make our presence known again later tonight" said Dean as the mic was passed to Paige.

"AJ the clock is counting down and at TLC it will be me verses you for the Divas title so in two weeks I will be the new Diva's Champion" said Paige as she passed the mic to Roman.

"You know it doesn't matter who the guy in control of the Show is because we are the Shield and the four of us are the New Hounds of Justice, Believe That" said Roman.

'Regality' played out as William Regal appeared on the stage with a mic in hand.

"Well Shield I guess I should inform you that tonight I am in control and that the four of you have matches"

"Good so are you going to tell us who were against?" questioned Dean.

"Of course Dean, you and Seth you will be in tag team action against Rybaxel and it will be a number 1 contender's match for the Tag team titles, then on two my fellow country women Paige you will face Alicia Fox, and finally Roman Reigns you will face Shamus"

Regal did his Regal wave and then returned to the locker room.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Half an hour later.

'Meat on the Perfect Table' played as outcome Rybaxel, they head down to the ring.

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first at a combined weight of 519 Lbs. Rybaxel" said Lillian.

"I don't know if I would want to be Rybaxel here tonight, Ever since the Shield reunited two weeks ago they have looked more dangerous than ever" said JBL.

"I agree and I think Paige revealing her allegiance has made them that way, she perfectly fits into the Shield like she should have been there all along" said King.

"I guess we'll never know unless they permit us to interview them" said Michael Cole.

'Special Op' played out as all 4 members of the Shield make their way out through the crowd and down to the barricade before jumping over them and surrounding the ring.

"And their opponents being accompanied by Roman Reigns and Paige at a combined weight of 442 Lbs. they are Shield members Dean Ambrose and Mr Money in the Bank Seth Rollins" said Lillian.

The bell rang and the match began.

Dean started as the legal man against Curtis Axel and hit him with a clothesline and as Axel was getting back up Dean ran at Axel and caught him on the side of the head with a running boot dean went for the cover but Axel kicked out at 1.

"Ambrose looking to end the match Curtis Axel kicked out showing that this 3rd generation superstar is tougher than that" said JBL.

"But still with the aggressiveness of the Shield since they reunited I wouldn't put it past them to win so quickly." said Michael Cole.

Dean pulled Axel back to his feet and whipped him to the corner Seth was standing in and tagged him in and they delivered a double team suplex to Axel, Dean left the ring and got back on the apron while Seth lifted Axel up and whipped him to the ropes and as Axel rebounded back Seth connected with a Super Kick and went for the cover only for Ryback to break it up Dean came running back in and jumped on Ryback forcing him out of the ring. Curtis using the small interference from Ryback tried to recover a little and as Seth got back to his feet Curtis Axel caught him with a Clothesline and followed that up with a Swinging Neck Breaker he again picked Seth up and set him up for the Perfectplex but Seth managed to counter it into a Back Drop. Dean and Ryback were fighting back and forth on the outside, the ref kept his concentration on the in ring fight seeing as they were the legal pair. Seth picked up Axel and hit a running Power Bomb to the turn buckle to Axel and as Axel was trying to recover Seth hit another Super Kick and went for the pin and got the three count.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

An hour later.

'Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party' plays out as Alicia fox makes her way towards the ring than walks around ring side.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida Alicia Fox" said Lillian.

Alicia wasn't getting in the ring she kept walking round the ring waiting to see which side Paige would enter from and when she realised nothing was going to happen she walked round to where Saraya Knight was sitting and pulled her over the barrier and delivered a Scissors Kick to her before the security could stop her then Alicia called out.

"Paige where are you"

'Special Op' plays out as the Shield run down through the crowd and check on Saraya.

"Kick her Arse" said Saraya.

Paige nodded and got in the ring and before the ref could ring the Bell Paige already had Alicia in the corner and was kicking and head-butting her, the ref tried to calm Paige so she didn't get disqualified but it soon became clear Paige didn't care when she pushed the ref over and returned to attacking Alicia. Once more the ref tried get Paige to back away from Alicia this time she clotheslined the Ref who called for the bell.

"Here is your winner as the result of a disqualification Alicia Fox" said Lillian.

Paige wasn't finished and dragged Alicia out of the corner and hit her with the Ram-Paige, before she rolled out the ring leaving Alicia laying there and with the rest of the Shield they took Saraya Knight to the Trainers just to be sure she was ok.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

A few minutes later The Shield were in the Trainer's room waiting with Paige as Saraya was checked over and Regal entered the Trainer's room.

"I am really sorry that should never of happened" said Regal.

"You should be glad we aren't seeking Justice on you right now" said Dean.

"Please don't there must be something I can do to mak"

"Shut it Darren" said Saraya cutting William Regal off in midsentence before adding, "You want to make it up to me book a Tag match for Smack Down of Paige and a Partner of her choice against Alicia and a Partner of her choice" said Saraya.

"Consider it done on Smack Down a divas Tag match" said Regal.

"Good now if I'm fine I want to get back out there and watch the rest of the show"

"You are perfectly fine and can head back to ringside" said the Trainer.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

It was now time for the Main Event.

'Special Op' plays out as for the third time tonight the Shield make their way to the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied by the Shield form Pensacola Florida weighing in at 265 Lbs. Roman Reigns"

'Written in my Face' plays as out come's Shamus.

"And his opponent from Dublin Ireland weighing in at 267 Lbs. Shamus" said Lillian.

Shamus and Roman got in each other's face in the center of the ring waiting to see who would back away first when neither did they both started throwing fists at each other until Shamus managed to gain a slight edge and caught Roman with a short range Clothesline, then as Roman hit the mat Shamus dropped an Elbow on him and went to pick Roman up but he managed to break out of it and gave shamus a strong punch to the gut and Irish Whipped him to the ropes and caught him with a Samoan Drop. Shamus rolled to his stomach as he hit the mat Roman saw this and delivered a Leg Drop to Shamus's back then rolled him over and went for the pin and got a 1 count from the ref.

"Roman Trying to put Shamus away but Shamus got a shoulder up at one" said King.

"Yeah it will take more than that to finish of Shamus" said JBL.

Shamus got back up and the two big men locked up as Shamus delivered a suplex to Roman who when he landed rolled out the ring Shamus came after him and tried to continue the attack but Roman managed to get the upper hand and hit a DDT before rolling Shamus back in the ring and setting him up with his head hanging over the bottom rope and Roman then hit him with a Running Dropkick then he rolled back in the and went for the cover but Shamus kicked out a 2.

"Another pin attempt by Roman only for Shamus to kick out by 2" said Cole.

"Yeah Shamus really showing how tough he is" said King.

"Even though Shamus is kicking out he has had little offence in this match" said JBL.

Shamus got back in the match and managed to tie Roman in the ropes and clubbed on his chest 10 times before setting him up for the Brogue Kick but Roman managed to duck under that and caught Shamus with a Superman Punch. Before setting himself in the corner and waiting for his time and as Shamus got up Roman delivered a huge spear and covered Shamus and got the 3 count.

"Roman Reigns picks up a big victory" said JBL.

**AN 2: thanks to all the readers and I have a question for you who should Paige Team with should it be Becky Lynch, Emma or a Saraya Knight (her mother)?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Wrestlers who appear in this story they are the property of WWE I'm just borrowing them for this story.**

**Summary: Seth Rollins has decided he has had enough of the Authority and he misses his old friends in the Shield and the cheers and the support of the crowd so with help from a Diva they reform the Shield and take out the Authority.**

**AN1: thanks to Vbajor, dark ben, Emzy2k11, Tomwilliams1990, DragonKing19, Esha Napoleon and PaigeAmbrose for their reviews to the previous chapter and ideas on Paige's Tag partner for the tag match against Alicia Fox, you will find out the identity at the end of this chapter.**

**AN2: I know Paige's real Name is Saraya and Sweet Saraya's is Julia but to prevent any confusion Paige will still be called Paige and Sweet Saraya will be Saraya unless it is in a ring so just keep that in mind when reading the chapter.**

**The new Hounds of Justice**

**Chapter 8**

It had been two hours since Raw had finished and the Shield were heading to their Bus to head off to the Hotel that the Talent were due to stay at while in the UK when Paige's phone rung.

"Hey Guy's wait a minute" said Paige as she answered her phone.

"Really all four of us?" asked Paige.

"Ok I'll ask the guy's" said Paige.

"Guy do you fancy staying in Norwich, my family said they would pay for a hotel suite for us and you could meet the rest of my Family" said Paige.

"Let's do it" said Seth as Roman and Dean nodded.

"Ok we'll see you in a few hours" said Paige.

Paige gave the new destination to the Bus Driver and they drove off towards Norwich.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

After a few minutes Roman decided to find out something about Paige's family since like him she came from a Wrestling Family.

"So how long have your parents been Wrestling?"

"Over 20 years each and they have created their own promotions my dad Ricky Knight runs WAW, which stand for World Association of Wrestling, and my mum Saraya Knight ran WAWW which stood for World Association of Woman's Wrestling before it was rebranded Bellatrix: Female Warriors" said Paige.

"Wow so they are big names in the UK Wrestling scene?" asked Dean.

"Well Saraya is more than my dad since she is more active in the ring but also my Brothers are Wrestlers"

"Will they be there when we get there?" asked Seth curious since he has heard Paige tell stories of them.

"Maybe it depends when they get back from a Show they were doing today" said Paige.

"Where were they?"

"In London competing for the RQW European Tag Titles, that's why my mother was in London and able to come to Raw she had been down here to support them"

"Well if Saraya's back in Norwich won't they be?" asked Seth.

"Not if they won they'll be out Celebrating"

"Did they Win?" asked Dean.

"I don't know I guess we will find out when we get there, But I will warn you they can be a little on the Crazy side" said Paige.

"Hey I doubt they could be worse than me" said Dean causing everyone to laugh.

"You never did say what you Brothers Tag Team was called?" asked Roman.

"There called The Hooligans" said Paige.

"I like the sound of them" said Dean.

"You would" said Seth causing them all to laugh again.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

An hour or so later the Shields tour Bus pulled up outside Paige's Parents house.

"We're here" said the Bus Driver.

"Thanks" said Paige as she led them off the bus and towards the front door, Paige knocked on the door and Saraya opened it straight away.

"Come in I'm glad you accepted our offer" said Saraya.

"Why wouldn't we I mean it's a chance to meet two UK wrestling Legends and the two people who trained our Fourth and most important member" said Seth.

They were shown into the front room where sitting on the couch with their newly won Tag Titles round their waists and a Budweiser in their hands were Paige's Brothers Roy and Zak.

"Congratulations" said Paige before she jumped on her brothers and hugged them.

"Thanks Sis now how about you introduce us to your new team mates" said Roy.

"Good idea Roy, Zak meet Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins" said Paige.

"Ah so you're Seth, the Guy my little girl was stalking when she arrived in FCW" said Ricky Knight who was sitting in a chair across from his two sons.

"Yeah that's me and I must admit that Paige really did stand out to me when I first saw her I knew we would be friends and we have the same taste in films and music so we always have a laugh on the road together" said Seth.

"Has it gone any further than being friends?" asked Roy putting his empty bottle of Bud on the coffee table.

"No I have a long term girlfriend and am happy with her and she knows that Paige and I are just friends and she and Paige get on well" said Seth.

"That reminds me Seth have you rung Leighla today?" asked Dean.

"Not yet but I had better so she knows I'm alright" said Seth as he left the front room and shut the door behind him while ringing his Girlfriend.

"Either of you want a beer?" asked Ricky.

"Yeah I'll take one" said Dean.

"Roy can you get another round from the fridge"

"Sure dad" said Roy as he went to the kitchen and came back with seven bottles.

Seth re-joined them and was handed a beer by Paige.

"Thanks" he said.

"I propose a toast to The Hooligans and The Shield two dominating forces under 1 roof" said Ricky.

"When's your next show?" asked Paige.

"We have a show tomorrow, how about you guys?"

"Well we have tomorrow off and a few appearances and TV interviews the day after before heading to Birmingham for Smack Down where I have a tag match with Alicia after she attacked mom on Raw, then once Regal who was in charge on Raw came to see if she was ok" said Paige before Saraya cut her off.

"I scared him into booking the match, by saying Shut it Darren to him" she said smiling.

"So who's your partner going to be?" asked Zak.

"I haven't decided yet" said Paige.

"I suppose you won't be able to show up tomorrow at our show will you?" asked Ricky.

"Probably not but I'll ring the boss and find out" said Paige as she got her phone out.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Half an hour later and Paige finally ended the call and looked round at everyone who were waiting to see what the final decision would be.

"The Boss says Yes with conditions" said Paige.

"What are the conditions?" asked Ricky.

"Well that's the thing the conditions are that The Hooligans come to Birmingham for Smack Down and bring their wrestling gear"

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop for a few seconds and then a party atmosphere broke out.

Roy and Zak hugged each other then hugged Paige.

"Who are they against?" asked Seth, wondering if Vince was sick enough to put them against the Shield.

"The Ascension will be in the ring bad mouthing the UK wrestling scene and the British Bulldogs before challenging any British Tag Team to come out and fight them and that's when the UK Hooligans come out" said Paige.

"Any more or is that all you were told?" asked Zak.

"That's all I know, Darren said he would talk you through what will happen once we reach the Arena for Smack Down"

"So what the plan for tomorrow?" asked Seth.

"We'll meet here and then head to the venue and sort out the details of your involvement" said Ricky.

"OK so where is the hotel you booked for us?" asked Paige.

Ricky gave Paige the directions and the Shield headed off to the hotel.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

The next day The Shield arrived back at the Knights house in Norwich ready to head to the venue which was Epic Studios in Norwich new signs had been made since last night saying there would be a special guest appearance but it wasn't revealed who it would be.

The show was a sell out and as it came time for the Main Event Sweet Saraya was in the ring introducing the new RQW European Tag Team Champions The Hooligans made their way to the ring and joined in the cheers from the crowd until they were interrupted by the WAW European Tag Team Champions 4K with Destiny who got in the ring and attacked The Hooligans and Sweet Saraya.

The lights in the Arena dropped and then **"Sierra – Hotel – India – Echo – Lima – Delta" **could be heard and suddenly the noise level was deafening as the light came back on to reveal the Shield and Paige in the Ring. Paige pulled Destiny off Sweet Saraya and deliver the Ram-Paige to Destiny while the rest of the Shield pulled 4K off The Hooligans and beat both members of 4K down until The Hooligans get back on their feet. They look on as the Shield set up one half of 4K for the Triple Power Bomb then motion for The Hooligans to do what they want with the other member of 4K. Roy pulls up the second member of 4K and sets him in a Samoan Drop position and as the drop starts Zak jumps up and adds a Back Cracker to the move. The Hooligans look at the Shield wondering what will happen next when Sweet Saraya and Paige come back in Paige stands with the Shield and they touch fists and invite The Hooligans and Sweet Saraya to join in, and they do before Roy and Zak hug Paige as a Britani chant brakes out from the crowd.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

3 hours later back at the Knight families house they were celebrating and agreed to meet up with the Shield once they reached Birmingham for Smack Down since the Shield had to head off and do some promo work before Smack Down.

"So who is your Partner going to be Paige?" asked Roman.

"I've thought about that all day and I have made my choice I just hope the WWE locker room can handle two Knights seeing as they are struggling with just one" said Paige.

"I can't wait to kick Alicia's Arse" said Saraya.

"I'll be honest with you Darren knew I would chose you so sent a one night only contract for you" said Paige handing the contract over.

"Right we'll see you at Smack Down and they can go through what they want us to do"

"Cool see you guy's later and tell 4K and Destiny it was fun" said Seth as they left the house and the Bus drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Wrestlers who appear in this story they are the property of WWE I'm just borrowing them for this story.**

**Summary: Seth Rollins has decided he has had enough of the Authority and he misses his old friends in the Shield and the cheers and the support of the crowd so with help from a Diva they reform the Shield and take out the Authority.**

**AN1: thanks to Vbajor, TakerReigns, dark ben, DragonKing19, Esha Napoleon and TabbyOfTheSun for their reviews to the previous chapter.**

**AN2: I know Paige's real Name is Saraya and Sweet Saraya's is Julia but to prevent any confusion Paige will still be called Paige and Sweet Saraya will be Saraya unless it is in a ring so just keep that in mind when reading the chapter.**

**The new Hounds of Justice**

**Chapter 9**

The Shields tour bus had just pulled up in Birmingham and they were waiting for the Knight family before heading into the Arena. After a few minutes Roy, Zak and Saraya had arrived and Ricky was sitting in the front row at ringside.

"So where's our locker room for the night?" asked Saraya.

"Actually you will be sharing with Shield" said Paige.

"What so you get to see them naked?"

"No we have a double locker room so I get changed on one side them on another and we then come up with a game plan while we wait for our match"

"Ok lead the way" said Roy.

The Shield led the way to their locker room and they split off so Paige and Saraya could get ready on one side and the Shield and the Hooligans on the other.

A few minutes later they were all ready and waiting to be told it was their time for their part of the show that's when a stage hand came and said it was time for the Shield to make their way to their Entrance points as the Ascension would soon be on their way to the Ring.

"We'll see you out their" said Paige as she hugged her brothers good luck.

Another Stage hand came over and took The Hooligans to the Gorilla ready for when the Ascension started running their mouths.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

'Rebellion' plays out and the Ascension make their way to the ring and Konnor asks for a mic.

"We are the Ascension and we heard that this was the best place to come to if we wanted a fight" said Konnor as he passed the Mic to Victor.

"There is no fight in this country we went out to look for some of your Soccer Hooligans and they all ran from us proving they have no back bone" said Victor as he handed the mic back to Konnor.

"So since we've had zero completion since we got to this little island we went to look for any English Tag team and again they were all cowards, which shows this country is full of hot air and there is no top tag team in this country that even want to get in the ring with us" said Konnor handing the mic to Victor.

"And that nobody would even attempt to stand up for you pathetic people" said Victor.

"The Ascension telling it as they see it" said JBL.

"Yeah I just wish someone would come out and wipe the smiles off their face's" said King.

'Chelsea Dagger' played out as the fans started to cheer as on to the stage came The Hooligans each with a mic in hand.

"Oh My God it's The Hooligans" said Michael Cole.

"The Who?" asked King.

"The Hooligans"

"You say that like we're supposed to know them?" said JBL.

"They are one of the biggest tag teams in the United Kingdom, They are Second Generation and they have Family in the WWE" said Michael Cole.

Before JBL or King could come back with any more Questions they were interrupted by one of The Hooligans who said.

"You see you are wrong Ascension about almost everything you have just said" said Roy Knight.

"This Country is where Football Hooligans came from and it is also the country that we The Hooligans live and work so you two will now learn some respect from us" said Zak Knight.

The Crowd started cheering for The Hooligans as they entered the ring and attacked the Ascension.

But the Ascension were soon able to turn things round and went for Fall of Man on Roy Knight but Zak pushed Roy out the way and as the two of them rebounded off the ropes they came back at the Ascension and delivered a big boot to each of them then Roy lifted Konnor up for a Samoan Drop and that's when Zak jumped up grabbing onto Konnor and added a Back Cracker to the move doing one of their signature double team manoeuvres causing Konnor to roll out of the ring.

"Oh My God the Ascension is being dismantled by The Hooligans" said Michael Cole.

"I'll give them some credit that was a hell of a double team move" said JBL.

"I don't think their finished yet either look" said King as The Hooligans now stood over Victor and pulled him to his feet.

Zak lifted Victor up on to his shoulders as Roy went to the top rope and they hit the Doomsday Device on Victor who also ended up rolling from the ring.

'Chelsea Dagger' played out as The Hooligans celebrated and the fans kept cheering for them, until the Ascension re-entered the ring with Chairs and laid The Hooligans out in the ring.

Victor passed Konnor a mic "That is for embarrassing us" said Konnor passing the mic back to Victor who added "And this is because we want to add more pain and punishment, Welcome to the Wasteland" Victor then through the mic down and he and Konnor raised the chairs again ready to continue the beating.

"Come on this is pathetic" said Michael Cole.

"You heard them Cole The Hooligans embarrassed them and now the Ascension will ensure that they send a message back to anyone else who tries to stand against them" said JBL.

"Oh Come on John the Ascension wanted a fight they got it and more and this is how they react it's ridiculous someone needs to come out here and help The Hooligans" said King.

"Who in their right mind would come out to try and help The Hooligans one person wouldn't stand a chance you would need a small army" said JBL.

'**Sierra – Hotel – India – Echo – Lima – Delta'**

Was heard and the crowd started cheering loudly as all four Shield Members made their way to the ring.

"Well you did say small army John" said Michael Cole.

"What business do the Shield have out here the Ascension is already serving Justice" said JBL.

"Wait and see JBL I guaranty it will surprise you and King" said Cole.

"I'm glad someone came out to stop this but i want to know why it's the Shield" said King.

Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Paige climbed up on the apron and the Ascension backed off The Hooligans and turned to face two Shield members each.

Slowly the Shield entered the ring and had the Ascension now back to back and then attacked them. Reigns and Ambrose beating up Viktor and Seth and Paige doing the same to Konnor, both the Ascension were down and Roman let out a Howl as Paige, Rollins and Ambrose dragged Konnor over to Roman and the three of them lifted Konnor up and Ambrose and Paige stood either side of Reigns and Seth stood in front of Roman out far enough to add something to what used to be the Triple Power Bomb and as Paige, Ambrose and Reigns dropped Konnor Seth jumped up and delivered a Back Cracker to Konnor. The Hooligans were holding themselves up in the corner watching what was happening. Next it was Paige's turn to let out her scream and this time Dean, Roman and Seth dragged Victor towards Paige and set Victor in position for an Electric Chair Drop Reigns and Ambrose stood either side of Paige and Seth was now leaning on the ropes waiting for his queue. Reigns and Ambrose helped Paige with the Electric Chair Drop and once Victor was far enough into the move Seth rebounded of the rope and Curb Stomped Victor. The Shield touched fists and then turned to The Hooligans who looked like weren't sure what is going to happen until Paige hugged them both.

"What the hell is this?" asked JBL.

"Maybe if I had been allowed to finish earlier when I said they had family in the WWE you would have known they are Paige's Brothers" said Cole.

"I love to see family reunions and it couldn't have come at a better time for The Hooligans" said King.

The Hooligans and the Shield left the ring heading up the entrance ramp until they reached the top then turned to the crowd and the four Shield members touched fists and signalled it was ok for The Hooligans to join in as well.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

An hour later it was time for the Divas Tag match.

"Do you know who Alicia's Tag Partner is tonight?" asked Saraya.

"No idea but it could be one of 3 or 4 divas" said Paige.

"Paige it's time to head to your entrance point" said a Stage hand.

"Right I'll see you out their mum" said Paige as she hugged her and then headed off to her Entrance point.

"Let's go we'll walk you to the Gorilla" said Seth as he and the Shield took Saraya to the Gorilla also hoping to see who Alicia's Tag Partner was going to be, so they could tell Saraya and she could tell Paige but the whole Divas Locker Room seemed to be their around a TV getting ready to watch the match.

"Who's that over by the Entrance?" asked Saraya spotting someone looking like they were getting ready to head out.

"That's AJ Lee the Divas Champion, and it wouldn't surprise me to see her out there as Alicia's Partner since she faces Paige in a few weeks" said Seth, but Saraya was now paying attention to someone else.

"What is she doing here I thought she was still on NXT?" asked Saraya as she spotted someone she recognised.

"Who?" asked Seth.

"Becky Lynch she's a family friend" said Saraya.

"You think Alicia might ask her?" asked Dean.

"Maybe but if she did I would have expected Becky to have let us know she was on debuting on Smack Down"

"Well when you get to the ring just let Paige know she's back here" said Seth.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

'Special Op' plays out as Paige makes her way through the crowd down to the Barricade and she jumps it before entering the Ring.

"The following Divas tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Norwich England she is one quarter of the Shield Paige" said Lillian.

"I think this is a first for WWE I don't recall ever seeing a Mother and Daughter on the same team" said Michael Cole.

"I remember a Brother Sister tag team and Father Son tag team, I hate to say it but I you are right Michael this is a first time ever for WWE" said King

"This should be something I hope Alicia has picked a stronger diva to be her tag partner tonight because if the reputation of Sweet Saraya is anything to go by this is going to be a hell of a match" said JBL.

'Faint (by Linkin Park)' plays out as Sweet Saraya Makes her way down the ramp to the Ring.

"And her tag team partner also from Norwich England Sweet Saraya" said Lillian.

Paige and Saraya hugged in the ring as Saraya whispered "Becky is in the back"

"I know she was back stage on Raw as well her and Shamus have been doing a promo tour of Ireland" replied Paige.

"AJ was looking like she might be coming out here as well" said Saraya.

"Right"

'Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party' played as Alicia Fox made her way to the bottom of the Entrance ramp and waited there for her tag partner.

"Introducing their opponents first from Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida Alicia Fox" said Lillian.

"Well now it's a waiting game to find out who Alicia's Tag partner is" said King.

"Yeah it had better be one hell of a choice though" said JBL.

'Rush of Power' plays out as Summer Rae makes her way down to where Alicia is waiting and the two of them enter the ring.

"An interesting choice from Alicia" said Cole.

"It's inspired Summer Rae and Paige had a huge rivalry down in NXT" said JBL.

"But still is Summer Rae the right choice I would have thought someone with more wrestling experience like Natalya or Tamina maybe even AJ" said King.

The bell rang and Paige was starting off with Summer Rae, the two of them locked up and Paige Suplexed Summer and then pulled her up and head butted her before Whipping her into her corner and making the tag and in came Sweet Saraya who Clotheslined and then pulled her up and hit a Snap Suplex to her before going for a cover and Summer got a shoulder up at before the ref reached 2.

"Sweet Saraya went for the cover and Summer showed her it will take more than that to beat her" said JBL.

Sweet Saraya grabbed one of the long legs of Summer Rae and dragged her to the rope and wrapped her leg in it then began kicking the Leg and Knee of Summer Rae before tagging Paige back in and Paige brought Summer back to her feet and dragged her upper body through the top and Middle rope before delivering her Multiple Knee Lifts to Summer who fell back onto the mat and Paige came back in and crawled up Summer before grabbing her head and delivering Multiple Head-butts to Summer.

"It looks like Paige and Sweet Saraya are trying to isolate Summer and weaken her" said Cole.

"Yeah that is smart Tag team wrestling and usually leads to victory" said King.

"Or in this case it could lead to them taking Summer out so Alicia has to get in the ring then Sweet Saraya can get her hands on the woman who attacked her on Raw" said JBL.

Paige next went for the pin but Alicia broke it up by delivering a stiff kick to the back of Paige's head and while the ref was trying to hold Sweet Saraya back Alicia dragged Summer over to her corner and as the ref turned back round she tagged herself in.

"Alicia now after interfering finally legally gets involved in the match" said King.

"Yeah and she has Paige in a bad way" said JBL.

Alicia began her attack by delivering an Elbow Drop to the lower back of Paige then she ran at the ropes and rebounded back and went for a Leg Drop but Paige was able to roll away and Alicia landed on the mat. Paige pulled herself up with help from the ropes and Alicia also got back up and ran at Paige who caught her with a sharp kick to the head, Alicia fell to the mat and Paige managed to reach her corner and made the tag.

"This should be good Sweet Saraya is tagged in and Alicia is down on the mat" said King.

"Business is about to pick up as is the pain that Alicia will receive" said JBL.

Sweet Saraya was now back in the ring and could finally get her hands on the woman who attacked her on Raw. Sweet Saraya picked Alicia up and delivered Stalling Vertical Suplex she held Alicia up for almost 20 seconds before letting Fox hit the mat and then she went for a cover and Alicia barely got her shoulder up before the 3 count. Summer came back in and went to attack Sweet Saraya and started delivering Fore Arm shots to her until Paige tackled Summer and they rolled out the ring continuing to fight each other.

"Paige and Summer now fighting on the outside leaving Sweet Saraya and Alicia in the ring" said Cole.

"The ref need to try and get some control back here" said King.

"No he doesn't king he just need to let them fight the strongest will prevail" said JBL

Alicia got back to her feet and pulled Sweet Saraya up and kicks her in the mid-section before rebounding off the Ropes and connecting with the Scissor Kick and going for a pin, Paige managed to get there a break it up just in time. Summer got back in the ring and went to hit Paige with the Summer's Solstice but Paige ducked and Summer accidently knocked the ref out.

"See that's what happens when the ref loses control of the match" said King.

"That's because Paige was smart and duck away from getting hit and the ref was to close to the action" said JBL.

"Either way we need another ref out here before either team bring any weapons into the match£ said Cole.

Now both members of both teams were fighting in the ring Paige facing Summer and Sweet Saraya facing Alicia and they kicked both of them in the mid-section and Paige hit Summer with a Sunset Flip Power Bomb while Sweet Saraya delivered a Sitout Power Bomb to Alicia.

"THIS IS AWESOME" Called out the fans.

"The crowd here in Birmingham loving this action and I agree with them." said JBL.

Another ref came running to the ring and checked on the downed ref before turning back to the action as Paige locked Summer in the PTO and Sweet Saraya locked Alicia in what she called the Knightmare which is a Single Leg Boston Crab and both Alicia and Summer tapped out.

Paige and Sweet Saraya got their hands raised by the ref.

"That was fantastic all four women gave us a fantastic match" said King.

"I agree" said JBL.

Summer and Alicia got up and looked around at the standing ovation they were getting for being part of the match and Alicia approached Sweet Saraya and offered her hand out of respect, Sweet Saraya excepted and Paige and Summer did the same before the ref came over and rose all four women's hands and they headed up the ramp together.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Once they reached the back the entire Divas locker room was there and so was most of the male locker room to congratulate them on a great match.

"Thank you for the best match of my career" said Alicia.

"Same here" said Summer.

"I must admit it has been a long time since I had such a good match" said Saraya.

"That was awesome it reminded me of what the Knight Dynasty can do when they aren't fighting among themselves" said a new voice with an Irish accent as Becky Lynch came over to see them.

Paige and Saraya hugged Becky who hugged them back then she said to Summer and Alicia "I couldn't take my eyes of the screen there was action everywhere"

"Thanks" they both said.

"Hey Alicia, Summer I would love to have you to come back for a Bellatrix show one day I'll have to talk to Vince and see if I can arrange something" said Saraya.

"We would be honoured and would love to come and have rematch" said Alicia.

"Yeah but right now we need to shower and ice our bodies" said Summer as she and Alicia headed of the Divas locker room.

"So are you heading back to NXT after the UK tour?" Paige asked Becky.

"Yeah but only for a short time once Shamus returns I will be on the main roster their going to package me as his cousin" said Becky.

"Excellent I can't wait to have more friends on the main roster"

"There is also a rumour that Charlotte is being brought up soon"

"Great we can have some epic matches" said Paige as Shamus came over to them,

"Paige, Sweet Saraya it is always a pleasure to see you both but I have to take Becky with me we have to see the boss about something" he said as Becky said her farewells and followed Shamus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Wrestlers who appear in this story they are the property of WWE I'm just borrowing them for this story.**

**Summary: Seth Rollins has decided he has had enough of the Authority and he misses his old friends in the Shield and the cheers and the support of the crowd so with help from a Diva they reform the Shield and take out the Authority.**

**AN1: thanks to Vbajor, TakerReigns, dark ben, DragonKing19, Esha Napoleon and Tomwilliams1990 for their reviews to the previous chapter.**

**The new Hounds of Justice**

**Chapter 10**

"Welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw and tonight you will all be in for a treat when our guest hosts for the night come out" said King.

"Well King do you want to gives some clues as to who they are?" asked Michael Cole.

"I will say they are two of the most successful people in the history of the division they competed in"

"Come on King that could be anyone" said JBL.

"Ok one more clue they were both around in the Attitude era and held a title no longer recognised by the WWE"

"I still have no idea" said Cole.

"Are they a tag team?" asked JBL.

"No but they have teamed together a few times" said King.

"I have my suspicions but I'll wait until they come out to see if I'm right in fact I'll write their names on this piece of Paper now and when they are revealed I'll show you both the names I wrote down and we can see if I'm right" said JBL as he wrote Mick Foley and Hardcore Holly down on the paper and turned it over so it couldn't be seen.

"Are you ready John?" asked King.

"Yeah and I'm confident I'm right" said JBL.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please join me in welcoming tonight's guest hosts of Monday Night Raw"

'Lovefurypassionenergy' played out as Lita came out on the stage with a mic in her hand.

'Time to Rock and Roll' played out as Trish came out on to the stage with a mic as well.

"Well I bet you weren't expecting to see us tonight" said Lita.

"Once we found out that they were having guest host's we decided we would come here tonight" said Trish.

"So tonight we have some interesting ideas and also we will be addressing comments we made at Raw 1000" said Lita.

"Yeah concerning the uh Divas Division, so later tonight we will be back out here and will want the entire Divas Division to join us" said Trish.

"Now as far as the rest of the roster goes we have a few surprises for you tonight. But we will start with the 3 male members of the Shield" said Lita.

"Roman Reigns you will be in singles action later tonight against Bad News Barrett" said Trish.

Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose you will be competing in a six team battle royal the other five teams feel it is unfair that you get a title shot so soon after reuniting so they will get the chance to show that maybe they should have had the opportunity" said Lita, then with that said they both headed to the back to prepare for later tonight.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

In the Shields Locker room the four of them were discussing what they had just heard.

"This should be an interesting night" said Paige.

"Yeah but I sense a trap in the Tag Match they could gang up on us" said Seth.

"We'll be out there as well" said Roman indicating to himself and Paige.

"Yeah we know you will" said Dean.

"What about Romans match with Barrett?" asked Seth.

"I will be at ring side with him" said Paige.

"Right that's everything settled" said Seth.

"Let's head to Catering see if we can find out who some of the teams will be" said Roman.

"Yeah let's go" said Dean.

"You guys go I'm going to get changed so I'm ready to go out their later" said Paige heading to her private changing area.

"Seth you coming?" asked Roman.

"Nah I'm gunna get changed as well" said Seth as he took off his shirt and opened his bag.

"Ok well come meet us when you two are ready" said Dean.

"Seth" called Paige from her side of the changing room

"Yeah Paige" asked Seth as he walked round the dividing wall to Paige's side of the locker room.

Neither Paige nor Seth heard the door open or noticed someone enter the locker room since they were talking and neither also noticed a Camera snapping pictures of them together and recording their conversation in the female side of the Shields changing room.

"I was thinking of putting the blond streak back in my hair from FCW and wondered if you had any spare die"

"Yeah I have but it's not with me at the moment"

"Cool maybe we can do it once we reach the hotel and then we can re-die yours as well since it's starting to lose its colour" said Paige.

"Yeah I did notice" said Seth before adding "I'd better get back round to my side you know if Dean came back looking for us he would get the wrong idea".

"Yeah but the look on his face would be worth it" said Paige as the two started laughing.

The mysterious figure left the room happy with what they had got.

Seth went back to his side and the two of them finished getting ready for the show and then headed to catering to meet up with Dean and Roman.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Half an hour later Roman and Paige were waiting at the entrance points while Seth and Dean were sitting in the Shields locker room psyching themselves up for their Tag match later.

'Special Ops' Plays out as Roman Reigns and Paige make their way to the ring through the crowd and Jump the barrier.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied by fellow Shield member Paige form Pensacola Florida weighing in at 265 Lbs. Roman Reigns" said Lillian.

'Rebel Son' plays out as Wade Barrett makes his way to the ring.

"And his opponent from Preston England weighing in at 246 Lbs. Bad News Barrett" said Lillian.

Paige and Roman touch fists and Paige leaves the ring as the bell rings.

"This should be an interesting contest between these two" said JBL.

"Yeah plus they are both considered Heavy Hitters" said Michael Cole.

"I'm glad Roman brought Paige with him, it will give Wade Barrett something to think about during the match" said King.

Barrett and Reigns lock up and Barrett looks like he's getting the upper hand and manoeuvres Roman into a Side Headlock but then Roman uses the position he's in to counter it into a Back Suplex. Both men get back to their feet and lock up again this time Reigns takes control whips Barrett into the corner and follows him in and Delivers a Clothes line then he pulls Barrett out the corner and hit a DDT before pulling Barrett over towards the ropes and positions him so his head is hanging over the bottom rope and Roman gets out the ring and runs round the outside of the ring and connects with a Running Dropkick. Roman rolls back in the ring and goes for the cover but Barrett gets his shoulder up before the refs count reaches 2.

"Reigns will need to do more than that to put this tough Brit down" said JBL.

"That is if he can beat Barrett" said Cole.

"Come on Michael are you saying that the Power House of the Shield, with one of his Shield Team mates at ring side will lose this match?" asked King.

"I'm just saying that in WWE anything can happen" replied Cole

Barrett gets back up and locks up with Reigns and this time Reigns gets Barrett in a Side Headlock and Barrett pulls on Reigns hair to get him to break the hold then he runs at the ropes and rebounds back at Reigns going for a Clothesline but Reigns counters it into a Samoan Drop and follows that with a Leg Drop, he follows that up by bringing Barrett to his feet and Irish Whips him into a corner and follows him in with a Splash then as Barrett is using the ropes to hold himself up Reigns delivers an onslaught of Fore Arm shots with the occasional Right hand mixed in. The ref finally pulls Roman away from Barrett who struggles back to his feet while Reigns is waiting in the opposite corner setting up for the Spear, once the ref moves away Reigns runs at Barrett going for his best move but Barrett avoids it at the last second and Reigns goes shoulder first through the middle and top rope and his shoulder hits the ring post. Paige climbs up the stairs and checks on Roman but Wade takes advantage of this and grabs Paige by the hair and drags her in the ring the ref tries to stop Barrett from doing whatever he has planned but Barrett shoves the ref away.

"Come on Wade she was just checking on him" said Cole.

"Wade I wouldn't do that if I were you" said JBL.

"Right if he does anything else to her the rest of the Shield will turn up and beat him down" said King.

"I just mean that Paige is likely to fire up and beat up Barrett" said JBL.

"John, Paige is so much smaller than Wade" said Cole.

"Paige thinks nothing of size I once saw her in an NXT ring attacking a male Superstar who was waiting for his match" said JBL.

The ref's distraction gave Paige the chance to try and escape Paige delivers a Sharp Kick to the mid-section of Wade Barrett which causes him to lose his grip and Paige slides out the ring. Wade Barrett looks annoyed that Paige had escaped and he sets up to deliver the Bull Hammer Elbow to Reigns who appears to be stunned by the move Barrett is quick to try and follow it up with the Wasteland but as he tries to lift Reigns, Roman on instinct counters it into the Superman Punch and falls into the cover and the ref made the count and Barrett got a shoulder up just before the 3 count.

"What an exchange between these two men both of them had chances to win the match in the last exchange" said King.

"Yeah this seriously is a contender for match of the year" said Cole.

"Both men are giving us everything they have in this match" said JBL.

Barrett is the first one back to his feet and he pulled Roman Reigns up and delivers a Sitout Power Bomb to Reigns then goes for the cover and would have got the 3 count had Paige not put Romans leg on the rope.

"Ref how could you not see that" said Cole.

"Easy Michael the ref was looking at the Shoulders and only saw the movement of Reigns leg not what put it there" said JBL.

"What are you doing their Yankee scum" shouted Barrett as he left the ring and again went after Paige.

"Come on Wade calm down, don't do something you will regret" said King.

"He is part of my Family and I will do what I can to help him and the rest of my Shield Brothers" said Paige and she made her way into the ring to try and keep Barrett at arm's length. Barrett follows Paige into the ring and goes right after her and doesn't see Roman back on his feet and ready for a Spear which he connected with on Wade and got the 3 count.

"A fantastic back and forth match between two men that are the future of this business just a shame at the controversy at the end" said Michael Cole.

"The Hounds of Justice may have to have words with one of their own" said JBL.

"I think Paige just reacted on instinct there was no malice to it" said King.

Paige and Roman made their exit through the crowd and back to the Shield's locker room so Seth and Dean could get ready for their match later tonight.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

Twenty minutes later.

'Time to Rock and Roll' played out as Trish came out on to the stage as well and together Trish and Lita headed to the ring.

"At Raw 1000 we were asked about which divas could help take raw to its 2000th episode and we said it was up for grabs since at the time we felt the division had gotten a little stale" said Lita.

"Yeah and really only in the last few years with the Arrival of NXT and a few Divas who are trying to breathe new life into the division we once helped make a must see" said Trish.

"So we would like to ask the Divas division to come out on to the stage" said Lita.

The Divas locker room come out onto the Stage and stood there waiting to see what these two Legends wanted.

"We would like to say that we now see Divas in the locker room and on NXT that have the potential to one day main event a Raw or Smack down like we both have in the past" said Trish.

"AJ Lee, Natalya and Paige you 3 have the most gifted wrestling abilities in the divas division since its hay day in the Attitude era and let us not forget Alicia Fox and Layla you two have been here through the best and worst of the Division and helped hold it together during the time when the roster wasn't its best" said Lita.

"The rest of you we see on the stage all have potential to be great weather you reach your potential or not is up to you. Summer you have improved no end since you made your in ring debut, Emma there is a genuine love for the business within you and have a connection to the fans, Naomi you have bought some unique moves to the division and with time will become one of the top names in the Divas division" said Trish.

"I agree and let's not forget Cameron every diva needs to have the right attitude and the way your character is developing around you is fantastic, Brie and Nikki your in ring skills have improved dramatically and you both now have something unique, which is the ability to work as a team and as two singles competitors the growth of your characters helps you with that" said Lita.

"Eva when you came here you had as much wrestling experience as I did when I first arrived and look what I was able to do, with the right training I think one day you could be a great part of this division, which finally brings us to Rosa. Rosa when you first came here you were a fan of Beth Phoenix and could have a good match I don't know what happened to you since then because you seemed to go backwards so Rosa I challenge you to by the end of the year to win a few matches and to get back to the level you were at when you arrived here" said Trish.

"One more thing ladies on Smack Down this week there will be a 6 diva elimination tag match pitting AJ Lee, Natalya and Paige against me, Trish Stratus and a mystery partner who will be from the same Era as us" said Lita.

**The new Hounds of Justice**

'Special OP' plays out as the four Shield members make their way out through the crowd and stand in the ring touching Fists.

"The Following is and Tag Team Battle Royal the only way to win is to eliminate the other team introducing accompanied by Paige and Roman Reigns weighing in at a combined weight of 442 Lbs. they are Shield members Dean Ambrose and Mr Money in the Bank Seth Rollins" said Lillian.

'Rebellion' plays out as the Ascension make their way down to Ring Side.

"And their opponents first at a Combined weight of 487 LBS. they are Konnor and Victor the Ascension" said Lillian.

'Meat on the Perfect Table' played as outcome Rybaxel, they head down to ringside.

"Next at a combined weight of 519 Lbs. Rybaxel" said Lillian.

'Written in the Stars (Gold-Lust Intro)' plays outs as Goldust and Stardust make their way down to ringside

"Next at a Combined weight of 452 the team of Stardust and Goldust" said Lillian.

'King of Kings' plays out as Big Show and Kane make their way to Ringside.

"Next at a combined weight of 749 Lbs. representing the Authority the Big Show and Kane.

'The Second Coming' plays out as J & J Security make their way to the ring.

"And finally making their way to the ring also representing the Authority at a combined weight of 393 Lbs. Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury they are J & J Security" said Lillian.

Lillian got out the ring as the five Teams got up on the Apron preventing Paige and Roman from leaving the ring.

"Come on guys this match can't begin until Paige and Roman leave the Ring" said Cole.

"Uhm Michael I hate to say it but there may well be no match" said JBL.

"Come on 10 on 4 is hardly fare" said King.

"I agree, I guess the Authority could only get 3 other teams to join them, and I would say they would need a few more the 4 Shield members are all capable of kicking ass in the Ring" said JBL.

"John, Paige has no business in the same ring as Ryback, Big Show and Kane those three big men could seriously injure her" said Michael Cole.

The 10 men entered the ring and attacked their targets Show and Kane were beating down Roman Reigns, Rybaxel were attacking Dean Ambrose, The Ascension and Goldust were attacking Seth Rollins, Stardust was just going round hitting either Reigns or Ambrose. Leaving J & J Security to attack Paige which didn't go quiet to plan as Paige reversed it and managed to beat them down before deliver a Ram-Page to both of them, Paige knew she stood no chance of Helping Roman or Dean on her own so she went towards the corner that the Ascension and Goldust were attacking Seth and jumped on Goldusts back and trying to get him away from the attack when Stardust grabbed her and pulled her off his brother Goldust now held Paige as Stardust climbed to the second turnbuckle and now Goldust bought Paige over and Stardust set her up and delivered Diamond Dust to Paige.

"That's 1 down and 3 to go" said JBL.

"Come on John how can you condone this" said Michael Cole.

"Look guy's" said King as Seth broke free of the Ascension and tried to check on Paige before getting caught by the Ascension and thrown back into the corner.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a Green light lit the arena.

"What is going on?" asked JBL.

"I have no idea but the Beat down has stopped and the attention has changed to the Titantron" said Cole.

"That's one good thing" said King.

A Sheamus trailer played with a woman beside him and underneath them was written The Celtic Warrior returns and brings his cousin.

"Sheamus will be returning soon but it was just another promo" said King.

"Even though it was a fake it gave the Shield time to recover and the four of them are back together" said JBL.

"Yeah but it is still an unfair fight" said Cole.

"Well now the Shield knows how it feels to have the Numbers game used against them" said JBL.

The lights go back to normal and the 8 remaining attackers turn their attention back to the 3 male Shield members who were standing together using the ropes to hold themselves up and Paige was sitting in a corner to the side of Seth and she was starting to recover and once again they started to Attack the Shield.

'Written in my Face' plays out as Sheamus and his cousin came out to a deafening cheer.

"The Celtic warrior is here and so is his cousin" said King.

"His cousin just happens to be NXT Diva Beck Lynch" said JBL as they both ran to the ring and tried to help the Shield.

Sheamus Brogue Kicked Goldust as Becky took down Stardust and then went to check on Paige, now it was 6 on 4 the tables were on the verge of turning Roman was fighting Rybaxel, Show and Kane were fighting Dean and Seth and Sheamus was cornered by the Ascension. Paige was now back up and together with help from Becky they pulled Curtis Axel away from Roman and double teamed him beating him down in the corner before She delivered a Fisherman Suplex to Axel, this got the Attention of the Big Show who left Kane dealing with Rollins and Ambrose and grabbed both girls by the hair and even when they hit a double Low Blow to Show he kept hold of them and changed his grip so it was around their necks and lifted them up for a Double Chokeslam until Seth Rollins ran at Big Show and got caught with a Big Boot while Ambrose had just been Tombstoned by Kane. Reigns had knocked Ryback down with a Superman Punch and Speared Kane before turning his attention to Big Show who had both girls in the air and was unable to defend himself as Reigns delivered a powerful Spear to Big Show. Sheamus had turned the tide and was now in control of the Ascension and delivered the Brogue Kick to Konnor, Paige and Becky stood in front of Victor and unleashed twin Banshee like screams and delivered a double kick to the gut and then set Victor up for and delivered a Double Fisherman Suplex to him.

'Special Op' plays out since none of the other teams are standing.

"The Shield can thank Shamus and Becky for them being able to walk out of here tonight" said JBL.

"I agree with you and the Authority won't like this when they eventually return" said Cole.

Meanwhile in the ring the Shield and Sheamus and Becky were standing there and as close as the Shield get to a handshake they offered their fists to Sheamus who touched fists with them and the 6 of them left the ring and headed back stage.

**AN2: So who do you guys want to see as the 3****rd**** team member with Trish and Lita to take on AJ, Paige and Natalya.**


End file.
